


Les larmes du prince

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Bottom Harry, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Tom, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sub Harry, Top Draco, Top Tom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: Harry Potter est le plus beau prince du royaume. À ses dix-sept ans, il est forcé d'épouser son insupportable cousin, Draco Malfoy. Sera-t-il heureux avec son fiancé ? Ou trouvera-t-il son bonheur dans les bras du charismatique comte, Tom Riddle ? Mariage arrangé.





	1. Annonce de fiançailles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lágrimas de um Príncipe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/373380) by Tassy Riddle. 



> Bêta-correctrice : Cinnam.
> 
> Résumé : Harry Potter est le plus beau prince du royaume. À ses dix-sept ans, il est forcé d'épouser son insupportable cousin : Draco Malfoy. Sera-t-il heureux avec son fiancé ? Ou trouvera-t-il son bonheur dans les bras du charismatique comte Tom Riddle ? Slash. Lemon. Mpreg.
> 
> Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma bêta "Cinnam" pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Ensuite, tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont commentée. Un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lue.

Il était une fois, il y a de nombreuses années, dans un pays très à l'est de la Grande-Bretagne, un beau et fortuné royaume appelé Poudlard. Il était divisé en quatre royaumes plus petits très prospères qui vivaient en pleine harmonie : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Le royaume de Gryffondor était la région dans laquelle vivait la famille royale. Depuis des années, les Potter régnaient sur ce royaume, mais lorsque le roi Alan Potter et sa femme, la reine Helen Potter, moururent, ils n'avaient pas d'héritier mâle dominant destiné à prendre la relève. Ainsi, le trône passa à leur fils unique qui était un homme soumis, c'est-à-dire un homme capable de mettre au monde des enfants. Il se prénommait James Potter. Mais étant un homme capable d'enfanter, il ne pouvait pas régner seul et avait le devoir de se marier à un autre homme afin d'assurer la poursuite de la lignée royale. James Potter s'était alors marié à son meilleur ami, Sirius Orion Black, et était donc devenu par les liens sacrés du mariage James Potter-Black. Par ce mariage, il avait enfin pu accéder au trône et devenir le roi des royaumes de Poudlard et Gryffondor.

James et son mari Sirius eurent quatre enfants. Le plus vieux, âgé de dix-sept ans, était le plus beau prince de tous les royaumes. Son nom était Harry James Potter-Black et il était un porteur (= homme soumis) tout comme sa mère James Potter. Puis ses cadets, âgés de douze ans et au nombre de deux : les jumeaux Alice et Isabelle Potter-Black. Et enfin le dernier né, âgé de huit ans, était un homme dominant et héritier légitime du trône. Son nom était Alexander Orion Potter-Black.

Agé de dix-sept en ce mois de juillet, le jeune prince de Gryffondor était maintenant sexuellement mature afin d'assurer sa lignée et cela à son grand désespoir. C'était le moment pour lui d'épouser le fils héritier d'une noble et grande famille aristocratique. La beauté du prince de Gryffondor était légendaire et traversait tous les royaumes. Des centaines de nobles se déplaçaient jusqu'au palais seulement pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, et ils étaient émerveillés chacun leur tour par son charme.

Harry était un jeune homme compatissant, humble et délicat en même temps. Ses traits étaient minces, ses lèvres charnues et roses, la peau douce comme la pêche et les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et tournés vers le haut de façon sexy -ce qui faisait baver et fantasmer tous ses prétendants-. Son corps était incroyablement mince et bien formé grâce à la pratique de l'escrime et de l'équitation. Il était doué d'une petite taille absolument charmante qui contrastait parfaitement avec l'air doux et angélique qu'il dégageait. Cependant, ce qui coupait le souffle à ses prétendants, c'était la paire d'émeraudes brillantes qu'il possédait en guise d'yeux. Oui, car jamais auparavant il n'avait été vu dans aucun royaume connu un vert aussi brillant que celui des yeux du jeune prince. Des yeux qu'il avait hérité de sa grand-mère paternelle, la Grande Duchesse Lilian Black, la mère de Sirius.

À l'heure actuelle, la question de « le marier avec un héritier d'une famille noble » était discutée dans la salle des banquets, dans laquelle Harry et James avaient l'habitude de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Sirius était en réunion diplomatique avec le Comte de Serdaigle, les jumeaux étaient avec leurs professeurs particuliers probablement en train d'apprendre le latin, le français ou l'allemand, et le petit Alex jouait dans le jardin sous les yeux attentifs de ses nounous.

-" **Ne le fait pas ! Pas avec n'importe qui, ma !** " intervint Harry avec colère et James secoua la tête.

_Il avait compris que son fils ne soutenait pas son choix au sujet du prétendant qu'il lui avait choisi, mais il savait aussi que c'était la bonne chose à faire, notamment pour des alliances politiques. Malheureusement la noblesse fonctionnait comme ça._

-" **Harry ... Nous n'aimons pas ça non plus, mais c'est comme ça, Harry**  !"

-" **Mais, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un pédant, égocentrique, vaniteux, insupportable et pourri gâté de fils de duc à la noix, par Merlin…** "

-" **Harry !** " l'interrompit brusquement James, sachant que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas immédiatement, Harry continuerait à cataloguer la myriade de « qualités » de son prétendant jusqu'au coucher du soleil. " **Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas bien avec lui, mais c'est une opportunité de mieux le connaître. Son père a déjà demandé ta main et Sirius la lui a accordée.** "

-" **QUOI ? Mais je ne veux pas épouser Draco Malfoy ! Si je l'épouse, je me jette du haut d'une falaise !** " James soupira seulement.

_Son fils était si dramatique, caractère qu'il avait sûrement hérité de la famille de Sirius._

-" **Écoutez bien, mon fils. Ce mariage sera très important pour renforcer les alliances dans notre royaume**."

-" **Mais je ne l'aime pas**  !"

-" **Harry ..**." James plissa les yeux et répéta les mots qu'il avait une fois entendu de sa propre mère : " **L'amour est quelque chose que tu trouveras uniquement dans ces livres que tu aimes et que tu lis voracement. La vraie vie est complètement différente, aucun prince n'apparaîtra sur un beau destrier blanc pour venir te sauver comme une jeune demoiselle en détresse**."

-" **Tu n'aimes pas Papa ?** " A-t-il demandé en état de choc. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient d'incompréhension. L'homme plus âgé sourit.

-"  **Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais cet amour est venu après le mariage et après un long moment. Nous étions amis et cela a aussi beaucoup aidé**."

-" **Et tu n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un avant de l'avoir rencontré ?"**

-" **Euh ...** " James se remémora une paire d'yeux noirs étincelants qui avaient fait battre son cœur il y a plusieurs années de ça. " **J'étais trop jeune, Harry. Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça**." Le garçon semblait le croire, car il hocha la tête et revint à une expression indignée.

-" **Ce n'est pas juste, ma**  !"

-" **Donnez-lui une chance, peut-être que les choses peuvent s'améliorer entre vous. Saviez-vous qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour**  ?"

-" **Belle philosophie, mais je veux la voir mise en pratique**."

_Le cauchemar de Harry n'était nul autre que son cousin Draco Lucius Malfoy. Et même s'il était terrifié à la seule idée de l'épouser, Harry savait que le garçon insupportable était définitivement le meilleur prétendant à sa main. Après tout, il était le fils unique de la famille la plus riche et la plus influente de la région : le duc de Serpentard, Lucius Henrique Malfoy, et sa femme Narcissa Black-Malfoy, la sœur de Sirius._

-" **Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais promets-moi que tu feras ce que tu peux et que tu nous rendras fier ton père et moi**  !", dit-il sincèrement, fixant le garçon avec affection et compréhension.  _Le jeune prince savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais désobéir à sa mère adorée - il était parmi les enfants de son père et de sa mère, le plus proche de cette dernière - et il soupira._

-" **D'accord, mais s'il commence à me faire chier, je jure que je vais le jeter dans une fosse !** "  _Partageant un sourire avec sa mère, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de son enfance pas si lointaine que ça, quand Draco l'avait harcelé avec l'idée absurde d'un mariage qui aurait lieu entre eux_.

* * *

(Flashback)

Un soleil majestueux baignait les terres du royaume de Poudlard de son éclat majestueux tandis que la famille royale s'amusait dans le jardin du palais. Le roi-conjoint, assis confortablement à l'ombre d'un arbre afin de protéger le petit bébé gazouillant sur ses genoux des dangereux rayons du soleil, regardait avec un sourire sur le visage son fils aîné qui jouait avec un lapin blanc. Ils couraient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se soucier de salir sa tunique couleur vert bouteille qui accentuait la belle lueur de ses yeux. Le petit garçon de dix ans donnait du bonheur à ses parents à chacun de ses sourires, offrant une image digne d'être admirée, car aucune créature ne pouvait être aussi douce, belle et aimée par la nature que ne l'était Harry.

-" **Que Dieu garde cette innocence** ," pensa James à voix haute, en s'occupant d'Alex -tout juste âgé de deux ans, et qui venait finalement de s'endormir sur ses genoux- sans quitter des yeux son fils aîné.

À quelques mètres, les sœurs jumelles de six ans se disputaient gaiement pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles portait la plus belle robe en dentelle rose, robes qui se gonflaient grâce à leurs tours sur elles-mêmes et à la légère brise qui s'y engouffrait. Le roi Sirius, d'autre part, était dans la salle du trône avec son beau-frère, le duc Lucius Malfoy, conversant - plus précisément, négociant – à propos de l'avenir d'Harry. Lucius était accompagné de son fils unique, un jeune homme de treize ans nommé Draco Malfoy, qui écoutait toutes les négociations en silence et avec une expression indifférente, mais qui souriait intérieurement.

Draco était amoureux de son cousin depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Depuis qu'à l'un des bals royaux, le petit enfant de sept ans avait aidé Harry, qui rigolait avec un charmant sourire étirant ses belles lèvres roses, à se remettre debout, car il avait trébuché sur le bord soulevé d'un beau tapis. À ce moment, Draco avait pensé avoir vu un ange un bel ange aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux en désordre. Et comme un bon fils gâté, il voulait cet ange pour lui-même. Harry, cependant, s'éloigna comme si rien ne s'était passé pour jouer avec les autres enfants qui l'appelaient, laissant le blond perplexe et indigné d'être exclu. Cette nuit-là, Draco essaya d'approcher du petit garçon de la seule façon qu'il avait apprise, en se vantant et ridiculisant les amis d'Harry. Évidemment, ça n'avait pas marché. Et la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait faire pour les défendre de cet affront était de le rejeter.

Dès lors, Draco essayait sans cesse d'attirer l'attention de Harry. Il essayait tout, mais comme cela ne fonctionnait pas, il tourmentait le garçon de façon arrogante et hostile juste pour avoir ces beaux yeux émeraude sur lui. Durant ces trois années, le désir d'avoir ce petit ange pour lui ne fit qu'augmenter, tout comme l'aversion d'Harry envers sa présence agaçante.

-" **Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans le jardin jouer avec ton cousin, Draco ?** " l'invita doucement Sirius.

Le garçon blond, à son tour, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père, et voyant qu'il hochait la tête, il fit un salut subtil pour montrer son accord aux paroles du roi.

-" **Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, je vais y aller**."

-" **Vas-y**."

-" **Excusez-moi** ," dit-il poliment, mais imperturbable, en suivant des yeux l'objet de son désir tout en conservant son masque de froideur que son père lui avait enseigné à porter.

Arrivé dans le jardin, il salua respectueusement l'époux du roi et se dirigea vers les quelques arbres qui surplombait cette magnifique partie de l'immense jardin, où le beau garçon aux cheveux noirs cherchait quelque chose. L'attitude de Draco était naturellement hautaine, assortie à ses robes impeccables : une chemise de soie bleu marine légère et un pantalon noir avec des bottes de cuir de la même couleur.

-" **Tu as perdu quelque chose, petit prince**  ?"

Harry arrêta immédiatement la recherche de son petit lapin qui s'était enfui et roula des yeux au son de la voix familière et ennuyante de son cousin.

-" **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco ?** " avait-t-il demandé avec impatience, se tournant vers le garçon plus âgé.

-" **Tu es sensible aujourd'hui** ". Il sourit moqueusement, aimant voir ces brillantes émeraudes luire de fureur. " **A-t-on oublié de mettre du chocolat dans ton lait chaud ce matin, mon prince, pour te laisser dans une humeur pareille**  ?"

-" **Non, mais c'est la venue d'un certain serpent albinos insupportable qui a gâché ma journée !"**

\- " **Oh, tu me lance ta grande liste d'insultes en plein visage, félicitations. Mais si j'étais toi, mon cher Harry, j'aurais plus de respect pour mon futur mari**."

-" **Quoi ?** " le beau visage du brun avait montré sa confusion et son dégoût.

-" **Tu as bien entendu** ", dit-il avec autosuffisance, s'approchant de manière suggestive de l'enfant. " **Dans quelques années, tu m'appartiendras et tu m'obéiras pour absolument tout. Et je n'accepterai aucune sorte de rébellion ou d'insultes de ta part, alors habitues-toi y dès maintenant**."

-" **Tu es devenu fou… je préfères me jeter dans la fosse aux lions que d'épouser un imbécile comme toi**."

-" **C'est ce que nous verrons, Harry.** " Il rétrécit ses jolis yeux gris, le tirant soudainement vers lui par la taille. " **Encore quelques années, et quand nous nous marierons, tu apprendras à faire tout ce que je t'ordonne, est-ce clair ?** "

-" **Dans tes rêves, espèce d'idiot**  !" dit-il à travers ses dents serrées de colère.

-" **Oh, oui ... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ...** " Le prenant par surprise, Draco joignit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser chaste, juste en un contact bref, qui apporta une couleur rouge vif aux joues d'Harry.

Avec une forte poussée, le brun réussit à le faire lâcher prise et se précipita immédiatement aux côtés de sa mère, se disant qu'il préfèrerait mettre sa main dans un nid de najas (famille de serpents dont les cobras font partie. Ceux-là possèdent un venin qui provoque la paralysie et certains de ces serpents peuvent provoquer un gonflement voire même une nécrose des tissus et peuvent posséder également un pouvoir anticoagulant important) plutôt que d'être forcé d'épouser ce blond audacieux.

Ce dernier, cependant, semblait être dans les nuages après avoir savouré les douces lèvres de son ange, promettant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais s'échapper, car ces lèvres mielleuses devaient être les siennes.

(Fin du Flashback)

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que James avait annoncé à Harry le choix de son fiancé. Maintenant installé confortablement dans l'un des carrosses royaux, le jeune prince allait au château de Archiduc Albus Dumbledore qui était son parrain. Le voyage durait à peine une heure. Pendant le trajet, Harry regardait le paysage tout en sentant le regard attentif de sa gouvernante personnelle sur lui, car même en brodant ceci ou cela elle ne négligeait pas son prince. Minerva McGonagall était avec lui depuis sa naissance, et depuis lors elle l'avait soigné comme s'il était son propre fils. Après tout, avec quelqu'un d'aussi doux que Harry, il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher.

Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le château magnifique de la famille Dumbledore, où Albus vivait isolé du monde, ne vivant qu'avec ses quelques domestiques et un oiseau exotique nommé Fumseck. On savait que le seul descendant de cette noble famille ne s'était jamais marié, même s'il était un homme, et qu'il ne se souciait pas des regards étranges qu'on lui adressait il offrait toujours des sourires amicaux et des gestes doux envers tout le monde.

C'était une personne qui avait toujours été un ami des Potter et un conseiller royal, car sa grande sagesse avait aidé à créer et faire prospérer ce beau royaume. Mais derrière ses sourires aimables, si on regardait profondément dans ses sages yeux turquoise, on pouvait clairement y lire qu'il avait vécu une grosse déception par le passé. Mais le brave homme n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et quand on lui demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas marié, il souriait juste et disait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance en ce qui concernait le cœur.

-" **Le prince Harry est là pour voir l'archiduc Dumbledore** ", annonça calmement Minerva à l'un des serviteurs du château alors qu'ils descendaient du carrosse.

-" **Immédiatement, madame** " dit-il après un profond salut au prince, " **s'il vous plaît, suivez-moi."**

Le domestique les conduisit alors dans le hall principal pour attendre l'archiduc et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre le thé. Bientôt le noble gentilhomme apparut avec un sourire radieux indiquant sa satisfaction de recevoir la visite de son filleul. Avec un ensemble composé d'un pantalon de lin beige et d'une magnifique tunique brodée bleu marine sur le dessus, Dumbledore se faisait toujours remarquer par sa présence élégante et juvénile.

-" **Mon jeune prince !** " Harry sourit et rompant le protocole se précipita pour l'embrasser.

-" **Parrain !**  "

-" **J'imagine la raison de votre visite** ," dit-il, tenant toujours le garçon dans ses bras. " **La semaine dernière, j'étais avec votre père et il m'a parlé de la demande en mariage**."

Le petit soupira, s'asseyant sur le confortable canapé en acajou, avec l'archiduc à ses côtés. Avec une révérence respectueuse, Minerva s'était éloignée pour leur donner plus d'intimité.

-" **Tu sais que je ne peux pas le supporter**."

-" **Je sais**."

-" **Pourquoi, dans toute l'immensité du royaume de Poudlard, mes parents devraient-ils le choisir lui ? Il semble qu'ils l'ont fait juste pour me condamner et me rendre malheureux**."

-" **Ne dis pas ça, Harry. Tu sais très bien que la famille Malfoy est la plus influente dans tout le royaume. Sans parler du fait qu'il partage le sang royal en étant ton cousin**."

-" **Mais Alex héritera du trône**."

-" **Cependant, la noblesse est comme ça. Ils prêchent la « pureté du sang », le plus noble, le meilleur et le plus pur**."

-" **C'est injuste** ", murmura-t-il avec une moue gracieuse.

-" **Sans doute petit, mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours vivre ce que nous rêvons**."

_Harry remarqua que les yeux du noble s'obscurcissaient légèrement alors qu'il parlait, comme s'il voyageait vers un passé lointain qui prouvait exactement ses mots. Il avait toujours voulu connaître les détails de la jeunesse de son parrain, mais quand il demandait, il esquivait avec une dextérité impressionnante la question en le faisant changer de sujet. Mais il croyait qu'un jour il découvrirait la vérité quand le plus grand serait décidé à lui dire._

-" **Le pire, c'est que je ne ressens rien pour lui, pas même une affection fraternelle, seulement de l'aversion et de la répulsion**."

-" **Qui sait, avec du temps ...** " soupira-t-il " **Vous aurez l'occasion de mieux vous connaître, Harry, parfois toute cette arrogance n'est qu'un masque**."

-" **Un masque bien placé, au fait**." Albus ne pouvait pas contenir un petit sourire.

-" **Il est très difficile de voir un mariage fait par amour de nos jours, surtout dans l'environnement dans lequel nous vivons. Malheureusement, les alliances politiques sont essentielles pour la bonne administration d'un royaume**."

-" **Ma mère m'en a parlé mais assez évasivement, mais elle l'a fait.** "

Les deux regardèrent en silence le serviteur leur servir un délicieux thé au jasmin, puis le prince reprit la parole.

-" **Elle a dit que l'amour était quelque chose que je ne trouverai que dans les livres et que jamais ce héros idéalisé ne viendrait pour sauver le pauvre personnage sans défense**."

-" **Et tu sais que c'est vrai**  " sourit-il en goûtant le thé.

-" **Je sais, mais ... je ne veux pas de héros. Je veux juste ne pas être livré au méchant**." L'archiduc laissa échapper un rire amusé, secouant la tête.

-" **Ne t'engage pas dans cette promesse avec une telle pensée, Harry. Pour l'instant, le jeune Malfoy est ton fiancé, mais les choses peuvent changer. Tu ne sais jamais ce que demain est fait**."

-" **C'est ce que à quoi je m'attends**."

-" **Avoir de la patience et la foi que les choses suivront leur cours de la meilleure façon possible. Que les anges t'écoutent, mon enfant**."

La conversation avec Dumbledore et ses conseils avisés lui prirent le reste de son après-midi. Alors que le soleil se couchait, Harry et Minerva rentrèrent de nouveau à la cour. Le jeune prince était plus serein, car les paroles de l'archiduc avaient quelque peu adouci son indignation, lui offrant l'espoir que le mariage ne se ferait pas. Cependant, sa soudaine bonne humeur s'était évanouie quand, en arrivant au palais, son père lui avait dit que dans quelques heures les Malfoy arriveraient pour dîner.

Harry se tenait devant le miroir, contemplant le faux sourire qu'il devrait porter toute la nuit. La belle chemise nacrée qu'il portait sous la tunique d'une épaule vert émeraude accentuait son air angélique, car les manches étaient trop larges et longues, dépassant d'une poignée ses douces mains. Le pantalon en soie blanche correspondait parfaitement aux jambes galbées et un magnifique collier, des bagues en or et des bracelets enrichissaient encore plus l'image tendre. La délicate couronne qui se moulait aux cheveux noirs sensuels du jeune prince témoignait de sa condition royale et, selon Harry, représentait des tristes menottes qui l'amèneraient à ce mariage.

-" **Harry !** " Deux voix exactement pareilles sortirent le jeune prince de sa stupeur.

Les jumelles grimaçantes vinrent se jeter dans son lit, ne se souciant pas de froisser leurs belles robes bleues, pleines de plis, d'arcs et de broderies. Les jumelles Potter-Black avaient sans aucun doute la beauté de leurs parents, avec une paire d'yeux noisette comme ceux de James, et des cheveux noirs à la taille, malléables, comme ceux de Sirius. Et bien sûr, elles adoraient leur frère aîné, bien qu'elles aient souvent rendu sa vie impossible. Comme en ce moment ...

-" **Votre cher fiancé est arrivé !** " Isabelle sourit. Il était simplement impossible de distinguer l'une de l'autre, seul James le pouvait.

-" **Lui et nos chers oncle et tante**  ..." ajouta sarcastiquement Alice " **Ils ont l'air contents de vous voir**."

-" **Tu apprécies de me voir sur le chemin du purgatoire, n'est-ce pas**  ?"

-" **Ouais.** "

-" **Comment as-tu deviné**  ?"

-" **Mais on t'aime ... Tu es notre grand frère. Et ne sois pas en retard, M. Malfoy !"**  En même temps, elles s'enfuirent toutes les deux, avant que leur cou ne soit tordu par un Harry énervé.

* * *

Et à ce moment même, une des familles les plus prestigieuses du royaume entrait dans le château. Ses beaux yeux, froids comme des glaçons, parcouraient la structure majestueuse. Parce que, sans aucun doute, le Château Potter-Black était un véritable symbole de magnificence.

À l'entrée, de la cour royale, on pouvait accéder au Pavillon de l'Horloge du Pendule situé dans l'aile nord ; un grand escalier en marbre conduisait au premier étage, à l'Opéra Royal et à la chapelle, eux-mêmes conduisant au corps central et à l'aile du midi, où il y avait à la salle des Gardes et le salon de la Paix. Ce dernier conduisait à la Salle des Maréchaux, occupant tout l'étage au-dessus du Pavillon de l'Horloge. A côté de ce dernier, au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cour de marbre, la Salle Blanche, puis le Salon Louis Potter II, la Salle du Trône (aussi appelé salon d'Apollon), la salle de Hermès Potter XIV et, enfin, la Galerie d'Antoinette Potter, qui à son tour conduisait au pavillon de Flore.

L'aile du Midi abritait, au premier étage, près du jardin, les appartements du roi et de son épouse, et les appartements des princes et des princesses. Un petit escalier en spirale leur permettait de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, du côté de la cour, entre le Cabinet de la pendule et le pavillon de Flore.

L'aile nord abritait la chapelle, son pavillon ainsi que l'Opéra Royal. L'aile entre le pavillon de Flore et celui de Marsan, à l'extrémité nord du palais, était occupée par la salle des spectacles, délimitée du côté de la cour du marbre par un étroit couloir menant au pavillon Marsan ; qui était occupé par les appartements destinés aux chefs d'état en visite officielle et aux nobles qui voulaient rester à la cour. Tout le palais avait été décoré de la manière la plus belle, avec des peintures, argenteries, ornements en argent, or et pierres précieuses, et de riches meubles en acajou foncé ou en chêne royal.

-" **Le duc Lucius Henri Malfoy, sa femme, la duchesse Narcissa Black-Malfoy et l'héritier Draco Lucius Malfoy** " un serviteur annonça solennellement l'entrée de la famille dans la salle des Maréchaux, une sorte de foyer gigantesque et magnifique, où les invités attendent le départ du dîner.

-" **Messieurs.** " Le duc Malfoy s'inclina respectueusement.

La famille Potter-Black était déjà sur les lieux, sauf Harry, et ils s'inclinèrent poliment. Les jumelles jouaient avec leurs poupées, assises sur le magnifique canapé, et le petit Alex Orion, jouait avec amusement avec quelques soldats jouets assis sur le beau tapis persan. James et Sirius demandèrent aux invités de s'installer pour un apéritif, une liqueur de pomme verte, pendant qu'ils attendaient Harry.

-" **Il devrait arriver maintenant** ," dit James, essayant de retenir la nervosité dans sa voix, sachant que son fils bien aimé retardait autant que possible la réunion avec son fiancé.

-" **Ce n'est pas convenable pour un porteur d'être en retard**."

-" **Nous le savons, Lady Malfoy, mais Harry se fait beau pour son fiancé**."

Narcissa était une belle femme avec un air d'arrogance, même quand elle était fâchée. Parfois, elle laissait le masque des Malfoy de côté et laissait échapper un brin de chaleur dans ses paroles, surtout avec son frère, mais elle était généralement une femme impeccable et fière qui regardait tout le monde de haut.

-" **Harry est très excité par le mariage** ," continua Sirius.

-" **Nous le sommes également**." Le patriarche Malfoy sourit avec son arrogance naturelle, caressant distraitement la tête du serpent or blanc qui ornait le sommet de sa canne. " **L'attente de voir un enfant au Château Malfoy est énorme. Un garçon, pour continuer l'héritage de la famille**."

-" **Harry ne va sûrement pas vous décevoir**."

-" **Nous avons pleine confiance en cela, mon cher frère**." Narcissa sourit froidement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco était inconscient de la conversation autour de lui. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur le fait de revoir son bien-aimé Harry.

_Pendant des mois, lui et son cousin ne s'étaient pas vus, et quand son père avait annoncé que le roi Sirius lui avait donné la main de son fils, Draco était presque immédiatement allé au palais pour kidnapper son fiancé, parce qu'il était impatient de l'avoir avec lui dans ses bras. Et peu importait que Harry le détestât, un jour il apprendrait à l'aimer._

L'héritier du nom et de la fortune Malfoy était un jeune homme dominant de 20 ans, et convoité par n'importe quelle femme, homme, princesse, prince, reine ou roi. Ses beaux yeux gris, avec des cheveux blonds encadrant son visage aristocratique, accentuaient toute la fierté qui émanait de lui naturellement. Son corps était musclé et bien proportionné, caché par les robes coûteuses, et il faisait pousser plus d'un soupir à ses admiratrices et admirateurs partout où il passait. C'était un bel homme, mais il ne pouvait pas obtenir l'admiration et la nostalgie de la seule personne qu'il voulait, la seule personne qui avait fait briller ses yeux à l'âge de dix ans. Parce que Harry ne s'était pas laissé attirer par son charme. Il ne voyait que l'arrogance, la vanité et son air de garçon gâté à la place de sa beauté.

-" **Harry ...** " murmura Draco, embelli, regardant le beau prince entrer dans le couloir.

Comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix, Harry mit sur son visage le sourire forcé auquel il s'était entraîné si fort à avoir devant le miroir et s'approcha de la famille Malfoy et de ses parents.

-" **Bonsoir, je suis désolé pour le retard**." Il s'inclina légèrement devant les trois invités. " **Seigneur Malfoy, Lady Malfoy**."

Ses yeux ne reposaient pas du tout sur Draco, ce qui exaspéra son fiancé.

-" **Je pense que nous pouvons passer à la salle de banquet**."

Suite à la suggestion de James, tout le monde rentra dans la belle salle qui avait une grande table rectangulaire en bois de noyer, plusieurs tapisseries ornant les murs et un énorme lustre en cristal situé au-dessus de la table. Les rois étaient assis à chaque extrémité de la table, leurs enfants d'un côté et les invités de l'autre, ils regardaient les domestiques entrer et déposer sur la table des centaines de plateaux. Le nom "Salle des banquets" n'était pas anodin puisque c'était la salle où l'on se régalait de repas délicieux lorsqu'il y avait des invités de marque. De délicieux repas tels que ceux qui étaient servis lors des banquets y étaient dégustés avec gourmandise.

De toute évidence, Harry avait du mal à apprécier les merveilleux plats, car les yeux insistants de son cousin n'arrêtaient de suivre tous ses mouvements avec un sourire exaspérant et autosuffisant au coin de la bouche. Harry envisageait sérieusement, même si c'était un manque d'étiquette, ou briser le protocole, de coller son couteau à la gorge de son promis afin de retirer le sourire victorieux de son visage. Bien probablement, son Pa ne serait pas très heureux.

Sirius et Lucius discutaient des affaires, Narcissa commentait avec désapprobation les robes froissées des jumelles, James s'occupait d'Alex en essayant de lui donner à manger, et Harry et Draco échangeaient des regards, meurtriers de l'un et victorieux de la part de l'autre.

-" **Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas discuter dans le jardin**  ?" suggéra Sirius à Harry et Draco pendant qu'ils finissaient leur dessert, composé d'une délicieuse tarte au chocolat et d'une crème glacée au caramel trempée dans du sirop de framboise.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard mortel que son fils lui lançait.

-" **Excellente idée** " approuva Narcissa.

-" **Euh ... je ne pense pas que ce soit convenable ...** "

-" **Oh, Harry, votre nounou vous accompagnera de loin**. "

-" **Mais ...**  "

-" **Oui, Harry, montre-moi le jardin, je ne t'ai pas rendu visite depuis un bon moment**. "

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de ce mariage._

-" **Comme tu veux, Malfoy** ," dit-il entre ses dents.

Les adultes sourirent alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, suivis par la nounou personnelle de Harry, McGonagall. Mais James soupira intérieurement, sachant que son cher fils n'en était pas du tout content. Malheureusement, c'était la chose la plus sûre à faire. Il ne pouvait pas penser avec son cœur ... Sa mère le lui avait dit plusieurs fois.

Le jardin du palais était un vrai rêve, et l'un des endroits où Harry aimait le plus rester, suivi par l'immense bibliothèque. Des milliers de fleurs entouraient les arbres gigantesques, les bancs de marbre, les balançoires des jumelles et les belles fontaines qui étaient surmontées de statues de de nymphes et de cupidons de la mythologie grecque. C'était un endroit d'une beauté impensable et plein de paix, habité par quelques petits lapins, écureuils et oiseaux qui entouraient toujours le jeune prince les matins ensoleillés. Un lieu magnifique, mais à ce moment-là, pour Harry, il avait perdu toute sa beauté.

-" **De quoi veux-tu parler, Malfoy**  ?" demanda-t-il froidement, assis sur l'un des bancs de marbre.

-" **Eh bien, je veux faire une promenade avec mon fiancé**."

-" **Je ne veux pas être votre fiancé, et vous le savez très bien**." Le sourire arrogant sur les lèvres du blond n'avait fait que s'accentuer.

-" **Dommage que tu n'aies pas le choix, n'est-ce pas**  ?"

-" **Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un idiot** ", répondit-il avec haine.

-" **Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mon cher Harry, je ne permettrai pas de telles insultes quand nous nous marierons**."

-" **Nous ne nous marions pas**  !"

-" **C'est ce que nous verrons, cousin**."

Draco lança un regard à Harry et vit qu'il était distrait par des roses pourpres qui ornaient le devant d'une des fontaines, et sans réfléchir à deux fois, il saisit la taille de Harry, leur corps s'approchant dangereusement. Les yeux gris, luisants de méchanceté et de fierté, rencontrèrent les yeux verts déconcertés du jeune homme, mais ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les lèvres roses qui se séparaient de surprise.

_Si la tentation était personnifiée, son nom serait Harry Potter-Black._

_Et Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été un homme avec un grand contrôle sur lui-même face aux délices de la chair._

À cause de la terreur, les lèvres de Harry s'étaient étirées brusquement, et sa bouche fut envahie par la langue affamée de Draco, qui était occupé à savourer chaque morceau de la délicieuse bouche qui avait un goût de chocolat et des framboises. Harry lutta, essayant de le repousser, mais la force du plus grand était définitivement incomparable à la sienne.

-" **M. Malfoy**  !" Une voix sévère obligea finalement le blond à rompre le baiser.

-" **Quoi ?** " Il regarda avec de la vraie haine la gouvernante. Mais elle ne fut pas intimidée.

-" **Ce n'est pas correct pour vous de prendre ce genre de liberté avant le mariage**."

-" **Bien sûr ... Mais comprenez, pour deux jeunes gens, il est difficile de résister à la passion**."

-" **Je vois. Mais je vous supplie de vous retenir, et s'il vous plaît, libérez le jeune prince**."

Draco obéit à contrecœur à la demande de la stricte bonne et laissa Harry choqué et qui finalement pu s'échapper de ses bras. Pour l'instant il était content, mais bientôt ce beau brun serait dans ses bras et personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui. Cette simple pensée créa une chaleur bouillonnante dans son bas-ventre.

-" **Il est temps de partir, jeune prince**."

À la voix chaude de sa gouvernante, Harry sortit de sa stupeur, sentant ses joues rougir.

_Comment ose-t-il oser le toucher !_

_Qui pensait-il qu'il était !_

-" **Dors bien et rêve de moi, mon cher Harry**."

Cette voix cynique fit se rétrécir les beaux yeux verts de Harry et le faire agir avec impulsion, souhaitant effacer ce petit sourire agaçant des lèvres de l'autre. Sa main droite frappa douloureusement le visage pâle du blond, qui le fixa les yeux écarquillés, tout comme McGonagall, complètement décontenancée.

-" **Reste loin de moi, Malfoy**."

Avec un dernier regard froid sur son cousin, Harry le quitta et retourna au palais, avec sa gouvernante derrière lui. Elle le regarda avec réprobation, mais sourit intérieurement, car elle savait que l'insupportable garçon Malfoy méritait cette gifle douloureuse et bien d'autres. Et tandis que le prince et sa gouvernante s'éloignaient, des yeux gris étincelèrent de haine. Une seule pensée dominait l'esprit de Draco Malfoy.

_Harry le regretterait._

_Oh oui, personne ne se confrontait à Draco Malfoy en restant impuni._

_Lui-même s'assurerait que l'homme brun regretterait amèrement et ne l'insulterait plus jamais. Bientôt, Harry ne serait plus qu'un porteur docile, car il l'apprivoiserait le plus agréablement possible…_

-" **Attends et vois, cousin**."


	2. Le bal à Durmstrang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et sa famille ainsi que la famille des Malfoy sont invités à Durmstrang pour un bal. Là, Harry fait la rencontre du comte Riddle. Tout deux tombent sous le charme de l'autre, mais Draco garde un oeil sur son fiancé.

Le majestueux royaume de Poudlard était bordé par deux autres grands royaumes. Il y avait d'abord celui de Beauxbâtons, qui se dressait sur le versant oriental, et où il y régnait un climat méditerranéen doux. Ce royaume était gouverné par la famille Delacour, dont les héritières étaient la princesse Fleur et sa cadette, Gabrielle. C'était un royaume tout aussi beau que celui de Poudlard et la famille royale était également très chère aux yeux de ses sujets. Sur le versant nord, s'étendait à son tour l'imposant royaume de Durmstrang. Il y régnait un climat plus froid et rude, mais qui possédait l'une des faunes et flores les plus luxuriantes imaginables. Le roi, Grindelwald, cependant n'avait pas d'héritiers, et même s'il s'était marié sans amour autrefois, sa femme était morte sans lui avoir donné d'enfant.

Pendant ce temps, lors d'une belle matinée ensoleillée, le conjoint du roi de Poudlard était dans la salle des Maréchaux, qui ressemblait à une immense salle de séjour, assis sur le confortable canapé en acajou et surveillant le petit Alex qui jouait avec ses chevaux en bois et ses soldats en plomb sur le beau tapis persan de la pièce richement décorée. À quelques pas d'eux, assis sur l'une des chaises, il y avait Harry qui lisait un magnifique roman, qui lui permettait de s'évader pendant quelques instants de la dure réalité et qui l'aidait à oublier l'illustre dîner avec les Malfoy quand ils étaient venus au palais il y a de ça plusieurs semaines.

_Si seulement la vraie vie pouvait être comme dans les livres ..._

\- «  **Qu'es-tu en train de lire, Harry ?** » La voix de sa mère le surprit.

\- «  **Un magnifique roman intitulé "The Princess of the Tower".**  »

\- «  **Intéressant.**  »

\- «  **C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui est obligée de se marier, par ses parents insensibles, à un noble cruel qui terrorisait tous les habitants du royaume ...** »

James arqua un sourcil en lui donnant clairement un avertissement.

\- «  **Toute ressemblance avec la réalité est purement fortuite » dit-il avec solennité et un sourire sarcastique. « Après tout, la princesse dans le livre a plus de chance que moi, car un beau paysan tombe amoureux d'elle et la kidnappe le jour de son mariage.**  »

\- «  **Et j'imagine qu'elle et ce paysan vivent heureux pour toujours**. »

\- «  **Je ne suis pas encore arrivé la fin, mais c'est assurément le cas.**  »

\- «  **Comme c'est mignon. Mais il est dommage que le livre ne montre pas les conséquences de cet acte d'amour charmant et irréfléchi. Par exemple, la honte qui tombera sur sa famille ou même le fait qu'un paysan ne pourrait jamais offrir une vie confortable à la princesse.**  »

\- «  **Ils ne vivront peut-être dans le luxe, mais dans l'amour.**  »

\- «  **Bien sûr. Mais n'oublie pas, mon fils, quand la faim passe la porte, l'amour sort par la fenêtre.**  »

Harry roula les yeux avec irritation.

\- « **Tu es tellement pessimiste, ma.**  »

\- «  **Non, je suis juste réaliste.**  »

\- «  **D'accord, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter parce que je ne veux pas fuir avec des paysans. Malheureusement, je sais quels sont mes devoirs**. »

\- «  **Je suis ravi d'entendre ça**. »

\- «  **Mais si un meilleur prétendant arrive ...** »

\- «  **Harry ...** » il fronça les sourcils.

\- «  **Eh bien, ça ne fait pas de mal d'essayer.**  »

\- «  **Nous en avons parlé. Vous savez très bien que votre père et moi auront le dernier mot.** »

Le garçon soupira et reporta son attention sur le livre. Au moins dans le merveilleux monde imaginaire, tout se finit bien. Cependant, avant même que Harry n'ait pu finir le chapitre qu'il était en train de lire, de légers coups sur la porte indiquèrent qu'un domestique arrivait avec un message.

\- «  **Vos Majestés,**  » l'homme d'âge moyen s'inclina. Et avec l'assentiment de James, il continua. «  **Un messager du royaume de Durmstrang vous a apporté cette lettre ainsi qu'au roi.** »

\- «  **Bien, laisse-moi la voir.**  »

En ouvrant l'enveloppe et en dépliant le parchemin, James put contempler la belle écriture du roi. Étrangement, il nota que c'était une lettre de Grindelwald lui-même, les invitant à un bal dans son royaume. Généralement, les conseillers ou les subalternes étaient chargés des invitations, mais apparemment le roi voisin avait enfreint cette règle seulement pour inviter les monarques qu'il considérait comme de vrais amis. Dans cette lettre, il pourrait ajouter des détails qui ne seront pas acceptables dans une lettre officielle. Il voulait clairement les faire assister à l'événement.

_Chers rois Sirius et James,_

_Je suis heureux de vous inviter, ainsi que votre famille, à un bal dans mon royaume dimanche prochain._

_Je suppose que vos petits enfants ne peuvent pas assister en raison du temps que l'événement impliquera, mais sera une grande joie de recevoir vos Majestés et jeune prince Harry, que je n'ai pas vu depuis son dernier anniversaire et comme vous le savez, j'ai une grande estime pour le garçon._

_Ce sera un plaisir de vous accueillir au palais si vous souhaitez y passer la nuit, et j'espère que vous y assisterez à la demande de ce vieux roi qui manque beaucoup à ses amis._

_Chaleureusement,_

_Le roi Gellert Grindelwald IV._

Harry, qui s'était levé pour lire la lettre au-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère, sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale à la vue de ces mots. Un bal à Durmstrang. Un bal où les Malfoy trouveraient sûrement un moyen d'assister. Un bal dans lequel son fiancé passerait toute la nuit à le tourmenter avec ses tentatives agaçantes afin de le faire danser avec lui. Peu importe à quel point il appréciait le roi Grindelwald, Harry ne voulait pas aller au bal qu'il organisait.

\- «  **Très bien ...**  » James soupira en voyant le serviteur les laisser seuls : «  **Envoyez votre gouvernante préparer vos robes, Harry.**  »

\- «  **Mais je ne veux pas y aller.** »

\- «  **Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir**. »

\- «  **S'il vous plait, ma '. Les Malfoy seront assurément là aussi et je ne veux pas voir le visage de Draco, du moins pas pendant que je vis**. »

\- «  **Je pensais que tu t'étais habitué à l'idée du mariage.**  »

\- «  **Je me suis habitué à l'idée de me marier, pas à la personne avec qui je vais devoir partager le reste de ma vie**. »

\- «  **Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, Harry.**  »

\- « **M… mais ma '...** »

\- «  **Pars et la discussion est finie. Je ne demande pas, c'est un ordre, comprends-tu ?** » La voix froide et le regard sévère indiquèrent au garçon qu'il ne serait pas sage de répondre.

Et avec un sourire triste, Harry s'inclina devant l'homme plus âgé.

\- «  **Oui, monsieur.** »

Le jeune prince quitta ensuite la pièce les larmes à ses beaux yeux.

James n'aimait pas faire souffrir son fils bien-aimé comme ça, mais Harry avait besoin de comprendre que dans certaines occasions, la vie n'offrait aucun choix. Et il était préférable d'apprendre cette leçon tôt, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- «  **Quand je serai roi,**  » la voix d'un enfant interrompit ses pensées, « **je ferai une loi qui interdira à mon frère d'être triste.**  »

_James sourit tendrement à l'innocent garçon assis sur le tapis. Malheureusement, il savait que quand Alex serait roi, le sort d'Harry ne le concernerait plus. Il espérait juste que Sirius et lui fassent ce qu'il fallait en autorisant ce mariage. Et cela, sans le savoir, ils le regretteraient beaucoup plus tard, quand les conséquences de leur choix les frapperaient au visage et que les conséquences en seraient terribles._

* * *

Le jour du bal tant attendu à Durmstrang était enfin arrivé. Pour la grande joie de Harry, le carrosse royal de Poudlard était accompagné de celui des Malfoy, et à ce moment-là, en regardant avec résignation par la fenêtre du carrosse, le jeune prince pensa que ce serait une bonne idée que le carrosse de son promis se casse et qu'il l'entraine au fond d'un précipice. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu de chance et ils étaient tous arrivés sains et saufs au palais de Durmstrang.

 _Et quel palais !_  À l'entrée il y avait un merveilleux jardin entouré de fleurs, d'arbres et d'énormes fontaines avec des images de dieux grecs et de scènes épiques. L'architecture du château était un rêve, énorme, magistral et orné de tapisseries élégantes, de lustres en cristal et de pierres précieuses. Les appartements royaux possédaient une grande salle avec de vastes œuvres d'art sur les murs et une salle appelée la galerie des Glaces : c'était une pièce utilisée uniquement par le roi comme une sorte de salon. Grindelwald aimait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et y lire parfois la nuit entière. Les miroirs collés aux murs créaient un effet inimaginable, reflétant mille fois la lueur des bougies. L'emplacement parallèle de certains miroirs évoquait l'illusion d'une avenue sans fin. Et en plus des chambres du roi, le palais possédait des chambres pour les nobles.

Et c'était dans une des salles immenses que possédait le palais que, à ce moment même, l'une des fêtes les plus sophistiquées et les plus exquises de ce royaume devait se dérouler et serait remémorée à travers les âges.

Après que les carrosses soient arrivés à destination, la famille royale de Poudlard et les Malfoy avaient été amenés à cette immense salle, où un orchestre jouait une belle musique qui accompagnait les danses des jeunes et même des moins jeunes. Quelques petites tables en marbre et situées un peu partout fournissaient un bel endroit pour se reposer et discuter de sujets tels que la mode ou la politique, au milieu de délicieux vins mousseux et hors de prix qui avaient été apportés par les serviteurs. Tous les nobles qui assistaient à ce grand bal s'étaient habillés de leurs meilleures robes, les jeunes filles avec de belles robes et des bijoux ainsi que les porteurs (hommes capables de mettre au monde des enfants en bonne santé) avec des jolies robes et des ornements élaborés.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fête dans le royaume de Durmstrang était quelque chose de magique, quelque chose que Harry ne voulait pas expérimenter, mais encore une fois il n'avait pas le choix.

\- «  **Mesdames et Messieurs,**  » annonça le serviteur après avoir sonné les trompettes. «  **La famille royale de Poudlard. Et le duc et la duchesse de Serpentard avec leur héritier**. »

Aussitôt, tous les nobles se prosternèrent pour voir Sirius et James, se tenant par le bras, suivis par un Harry outragé qui fut forcé de prendre le bras de Draco, et juste derrière, le couple hautain des Malfoy.

\- «  **Vos Majestés ! Quelle joie de vous voir dans mon royaume !** »

\- «  **C'est un honneur de recevoir votre invitation, roi Grindelwald,**  » sourit Sirius, serrant la main que le monarque lui avait offerte.

\- «  **James, comme toujours, tu es beau. Je sais de qui le petit Harry tient sa beauté resplendissante.** »

\- «  **Merci, Votre Majesté.**  » Avec un doux sourire, le Roi-Consort de Poudlard donna à son fils sa place pour saluer l'aîné.

\- «  **Oh, le voici, le plus beau prince de tous les royaumes !**  »

\- «  **Comment allez-vous, mon roi ?**  » Les joues du garçon étaient rouges d'embarras, ce qui le rendait encore plus charmant.

\- «  **Très bien, petit. Mais regarde-toi comme tu as grandi.** »

\- «  **Merci ...**  »

\- «  **Je suppose qu'il a déjà un prétendant, n'est-ce pas ?**  »

\- «  **Malheureusement !**  »

\- «  **Excusez-moi ?** »

\- «  **Ce que mon fils voulait dire, votre majesté » interrompit Sirius « est qu'en effet, il est avec le jeune Draco Malfoy, le fils de ma sœur Narcissa et de son mari, le duc de Serpentard, Lucius Malfoy.**  »

Ses parents et lui s'inclinèrent devant le roi, qui les salua de la tête. Alors Harry prit ses parents, et le couple Malfoy commenca une conversation constructive avec le roi sur les transactions commerciales entre les deux royaumes, et essaya de se faufiler loin de son cher promis qui eut l'idée brillante de ...

\- «  **Vous m'accordez cette danse, mon prince ?**  »

_Trop tard._

\- «  **Non.**  »

\- «  **Oh, je crois que vous connaissez le sens de l'expression "question rhétorique". Alors vous savez que je ne suis pas intéressé par votre consentement.**  »

Harry était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose de grossier quand il se retrouva traîné dans la salle de bal. Ce sera sûrement une très longue nuit. Les bras de Draco serrèrent sa taille fermement, le guidant dans la pièce avec une telle inflexibilité et maîtrise, qu'on dirait qu'il tenait à exposer sa possession.

_Eh bien, au moins il marchait souvent sur les pieds de son cher fiancé pour se venger. Oh, oui ... Il le regretterait._

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle était un comte, le fils du marquis Thomas Riddle et de son épouse, Mérope Riddle. Un bel homme de 25 ans qui mena ses pauvres parents à la folie, car aucune servante ou bonne ne lui avait paru assez bonne. Tom avait un air hautain, un regard superbe, et un sourire espiègle au coin de la bouche qui amenait également des centaines de porteurs et de jeunes filles à la folie. Il était grand et possédait un corps athlétique avec des muscles bien définis, l'image parfaite du dieu Apollon descendu sur Terre. Le visage viril encadré par des cheveux noirs, malléables, et bien coupés. Et une paire d'yeux écarlates qui ressemblaient à deux rubis polis et qui faisaient que personne ne pouvait résister longtemps à l'intensité de son regard. Jamais un rouge n'avait été si imposant, la couleur des yeux qu'il avait hérités de son père, et que personne dans toute l'immensité des trois royaumes ne possédait.

Le jeune comte était celui qui allait reprendre le trône si le roi Grindelwald mourait sans laisser d'héritier. En effet, sa mère était la cousine du roi et donc il avait grandi dans le palais avec comme seul but d'apprendre à gérer un royaume. Contrairement aux attentes, Grindelwald ne semblait pas mécontent de l'idée qu'il lui succédera un jour, au contraire, il tenait le jeune homme en haute estime. Et tout comme les parents de Tom, il craignait que le jeune comte ne s'engagerai jamais sérieusement. Mais Tom prétendait toujours qu'aucune femme ou aucun homme qui lui avait été présenté n'était à la hauteur de ses attendes.

\- «  **Ils sont tous superficiels, banals et faibles d'esprit**  », murmura-t-il en traversant le couloir et en écoutant les soupirs passionnés qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Ce soir, complétant son élégante image, Tom portait une chemise en soie noire, de la même couleur que son pantalon, et une paire de bottes en cuir par-dessus. Un imposant manteau vert mousse, avec des ornements d'argent donnait un beau contraste avec son regard et il portait également une écharpe de soie blanche avec une broderie verte autour du revers.

\- «  **Il est magnifique ...** » entendit-il murmure dans son dos des jeunes filles et des jeunes hommes.

\- «  **Il est l'homme le plus beau du royaume.**  »

\- «  **Regardez ces yeux ...**  »

\- «  **Et sa carrure, par Dieu !**  »

\- «  **Si seulement je pouvais avoir une chance ...**  »

\- «  **Comme il est merveilleux.**  »

_Mais aucun commentaire ne semblait attirer son attention._

Ses yeux rouges parcouraient la pièce avec désintérêt, il n'y avait pas de garçon ou de jeune fille qui ne soupirait pas à sa vue. Mais personne ne l'intéressait. Personne n'était assez bon pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie ... Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se perdent dans l'immensité émeraude.

_Qui était ce beau jeune homme ?_

_Qui était le possesseur d'yeux si beaux et en même temps si tristes ?_

Puis il entendit l'annonce et réalisa qui il était. C'était le fameux prince de Poudlard, le prince dont on disait qu'il était le plus beau de tous les royaumes. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom devait donner raison aux rumeurs. Ce jeune prince était le plus bel être qu'il ait jamais vu dans ses 25 ans d'existence. Une aura d'innocence, de timidité et de douceur semblait l'envelopper de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de ne pas se perdre dans sa contemplation. Il plongeait alors dans la contemplation d'une telle beauté, mystère et splendeur.

_Pour la première fois, Tom Riddle s'est senti intéressé par quelqu'un._

_Pour la première fois, je voulais être avec quelqu'un._

_Pour la première fois, quelqu'un était digne d'être avec lui._

_Soudainement, Tom regarda le blond immonde qui accompagnait le jeune prince et qui le trainait pratiquement pour danser. Était-il possible que le garçon avec le nez pointu et l'air du meilleur-du-monde n'ait pas compris la signification des mots chevalerie et douceur ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais à en juger par le sourire malicieux qui ornait les lèvres du jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il marchait sur les pieds de son compagnon, sa vengeance allait sûrement se réaliser._

_Magnifique…_  pensa le Comte avec un sourire, sans perdre de vue ce bel ange aux yeux d'émeraude qui était forcé de danser.

* * *

\- «  **Draco, mon cher ?**  » Harry sourit innocemment à son fiancé, après un autre pas douloureux sur son pied.

\- «  **Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

\- «  **Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me prendre un verre ?** »

Ne voulant pas désapprouver le moment où Harry le traitait docilement, et souhaitant un repos bien mérité à ses pieds, Draco hocha la tête.

\- «  **Super, n'oubliez pas de mettre une liqueur à la fraise dans le vin mousseux.**  »

\- «  **D'accord, mais attendez ici.** »

\- «  **Oui, ne tardez pas mon cher.**  »

Bien sûr, il lui suffit de le perdre de vue pour qu'Harry se faufile sur la terrasse du hall, qui lui offrait une belle vue sur le jardin. Il pouvait enfin respirer un peu d'air frais et être libéré de la présence agaçante de Draco. A quelques mètres de là, Tom Riddle, amusé, regardait la scène, et se rendant compte que le jeune prince s'échappait de ce pédant blond, il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de le suivre. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette rencontre marquerait sa vie.

Quand il atteignit la terrasse, il put regarder sa beauté rayonnante de mille feux et resta bouche bée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'enregistrer cette image et essayer de ne pas l'oublier pour le reste de sa vie. Le jeune prince portait une longue robe blanche brodée de fils d'or blanc qui laissait ses tendres épaules découvertes. La tunique était ouverte au niveau des genoux, et il était donc possible de contempler le pantalon de soie vert clair qui complétait son apparence avec les petites chaussures en cuir verni blanc. Le collier de diamants qui trônait au milieu de son cou le rendait encore plus beau et lumineux. Mais c'était l'émeraude au centre du collier qui accentuait la lueur des yeux de Harry et qui fit perdre au pauvre comte son souffle pendant quelques secondes.

_Comment une créature pouvait-elle être si belle ?_

_Comment un être humain pouvait-il dégager une telle lueur ?_

_Ce n'était pas possible._

_Le jeune prince de Poudlard n'était pas un être humain. Il était un être divin._

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom s'intéressait aux choses divines._

\- «  **Vous ressemblez à un ange,** » murmura-t-il en arrachant une belle rose blanche d'un des énormes bouquets qui ornaient les vases de la salle et en suivant le beau prince qui s'était penché sur le mur de la terrasse pour regarder le jardin.

 _C'est un bel endroit,_  pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait les grands arbres, les arbustes et les fleurs qui faisaient du jardin une toile de fond à voir. J _e ne savais pas qu'à Durmstrang, il y avait de si belles fleurs exotiques. L'odeur des roses semblait l'atteindre même à cette distance, comme si une de ces belles roses était à quelques centimètres de son visage._

\- «  **Beau paysage, n'est-ce pas ?** » Une voix profonde et séduisante interrompit ses pensées. «  **Mais cela ne se compare pas à votre beauté, jeune prince**. »

\- «  **Qui ... ?**  »

\- «  **Je suis le comte Tom Riddle**. » Avec élégance, Tom tendit la rose au prince surpris.

Harry était, en quelques mots, béant. Cet homme était la description parfaite des héros de ses contes de fées. Beau, avec un air séduisant et un sourire qui semblait obscurcir la luminosité de la lune. Ni Don Juan ni Casanova n'atteignaient les pieds de cet imposant comte qui avait réussi à ravir le jeune prince à la première vue.

\- «  **Mon plaisir, Comte Riddle,**  » salua-t-il, ses joues légèrement rosées.

\- « **Je suis surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi beau que votre majesté seul à une fête aussi exubérante.**  »

\- «  **Eh bien** , » répondit-il au comte, «  **vous devez connaître le dicton, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné.**  »

\- «  **Bien sûr, mais puis-je vous tenir compagnie, mon prince ?**  »

\- «  **S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Harry. Et si tu es une bonne compagnie, pourquoi pas ?**  »

\- «  **Cela dépendra de ton jugement, Harry.**  » Avec son meilleur sourire séducteur, Tom porta la petite main de Harry à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. «  **Mais je suis sûr que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de tes attendes.**  »

\- «  **Je parie que tu dis toujours ça aux jeunes hommes et filles.** »

\- «  **Ne parie pas quand il y a une bonne chance que tu perdes, jeune Harry.**  »

\- «  **Je n'ai pas peur de perdre, Comte Riddle.**  » Ce sourire doux et irrévérencieux fit courir une chaleur étrange dans le corps de Tom.

\- «  **Vraiment ? Et de quoi d'autre votre majesté n'a-t-elle pas peur ?**  »

\- «  **De beaucoup de choses, mais surtout d'hommes séduisants qui pensent avoir les jeunes hommes et dames à leurs pieds.** »

\- « **M'incluez-vous dans cette catégorie ?**  »

\- «  **Cela dépend. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez y être inclus ?**  »

 _Ce garçon était vraiment amusant,_ pensa Tom avec un sourire.

\- «  **Beau, charismatique et plein d'esprit. Certes, le prince de Poudlard est une pièce rare.**  »

\- «  **Fais attention, comte Riddle, je peux t'assurer que le prince de Poudlard ne se sent pas du tout à l'aise d'être comparé à « une pièce », même si elle est rare.**  »

\- «  **Pardonne moi.**  »

\- «  **Tu es pardonné. Après tout, je ne peux pas être dérangé par quelqu'un qui m'a présenté une fleur aussi belle que celle-ci.** »

\- «  **Les roses blanches sont la spécialité du royaume, mais je suis sûr que les lys, les œillets et les orchidées du jardin vous enchanteront aussi par leur beauté.**  »

\- «  **Pas de doute ...** »

\- «  **Une beauté qui serait éblouie, bien sûr, par vos yeux, car ils dégagent assurément une splendeur plus grande.**  »

Une fois de plus, les joues de Harry virèrent au beau rouge.

\- «  **Tu es un homme galant et irréprochable, Comte Riddle.**  »

\- «  **Pas du tout, mon prince**. » Tom rapprocha dangereusement leurs corps, perdu dans ces beaux yeux d'émeraude : «  **Mais je ne peux nier que je veux t'impressionner juste pour avoir tes beaux yeux fixés sur les miens.**  »

\- «  **Tes yeux ...** » Harry rougit «  **Ils sont très beaux également.**  »

Un sourire encore plus séduisant étira les lèvres de Tom, et Harry plongeait presque dans ses bras forts qui le rapprochait de lui, mais il se réveilla soudainement en remarquant par-dessus l'épaule de Tom la silhouette bien connue de Draco dans le hall.

_En ce moment ? ..._

_... C'était sa pensée inévitable._

_Bon sang, cette putain de chose était dans ses yeux et ne tarderait pas à le trouver. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il avait besoin de penser vite. Et peut-être que ce séduisant comte pourrait l'aider._

\- «  **Comte Riddle ...** »

\- «  **Appelle-moi Tom**. »

\- «  **Tom, si tu veux tellement m'impressionner, s'il te plaît, fais-moi sortir d'ici.**  »

\- «  **Quoi ?**  » Il arqua un sourcil. Cela semblait trop soudain.

\- «  **Il y a une personne que je ne veux pas voir.**  »

\- «  **Oh ...**  » Maintenant, cela avait plus de sens.

\- «  **Vite !** » Harry le regarda avec un désespoir évident alors que Draco s'approchait de la terrasse à sa recherche.

\- «  **D'accord, suis-moi.**  » Dans un acte irréfléchi, Tom attrapa la main du beau jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer, et l'emmena jusqu'à un escalier de marbre en spirale qui reliait la terrasse au jardin.

_Ils ressemblaient à des fugitifs. Ils couraient main dans la main à travers les buissons et les arbres, souriant et sentant l'adrénaline se répandre librement dans leurs corps. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait libre. Et pour la première fois, Tom sentait que son monde était en train de se colorer, son existence n'était plus aussi terne et c'était le prince de Poudlard qui amenait des couleurs dans sa vie ennuyeuse. Ce garçon était vraiment un bijou vu ce qu'il arrivait à lui faire ressentir. Les pensées de Tom étaient perdues dans ces beaux yeux verts qui avaient brusquement illuminé sa vie, quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour respirer, assis sur le bord d'une des belles fontaines qui montrait un porteur et son mari, étreint et entouré de petits amours. Zeus et Ganymède. Le premier couple d'hommes dépeint dans la mythologie._

\- «  **Je pense que tu es en sécurité maintenant, jeune prince.** »

\- «  **Merci pour ton geste héroïque.**  » Il sourit en coopérant et en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- «  **Peux-tu me dire qui tu essaies de fuir avec autant d'ardeur ?**  »

Harry soupira juste.

\- «  **Mon cousin agaçant. Mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, se souvenir de lui me fait déjà perdre mon sang-froid.**  »

\- «  **Alors oublie-le. Une nuit aussi belle que celle-ci devrait être pleinement appréciée, n'est-ce pas ?**  »

\- «  **Bien sûr ...** » Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que le beau comte s'approchait et joignait ses mains, le regardant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la vénération et de l'affection.

Ainsi les minutes passèrent, et puis les heures, comme de rares secondes pour les jeunes nobles qui parlaient au clair de lune. Les choses coulèrent naturellement, de leurs expériences d'enfance aux moments ennuyeux qu'ils avaient vécu à ce genre de fête, et aux sourires forcés qu'ils étaient souvent forcés de donner. Harry trouva chez Tom un homme cultivé, raffiné, un amoureux des beaux-arts et possédant un humour sarcastique des plus amusants, mais surtout un gentleman qui cachait sa gentillesse derrière son air d'un homme séduisant et dangereux. De la même manière, Tom avait trouvé chez Harry un jeune homme doux, intelligent et passionné de romans de bonne qualité qui dissimulait une facette astucieuse et irrévérencieuse derrière son sourire timide et ses yeux éblouissants.

Sans doute, l'un était ravi de l'autre.

_Et le charme était tel que les premiers rayons du soleil étaient déjà à l'horizon quand ils réalisèrent que la fête était terminée. À ce moment-là, Harry pensa qu'il serait vraiment heureux de mourir maintenant, parce que rencontrer Tom avait complètement changé sa vie._

\- «  **Crois-tu au coup de foudre, Harry ?**  »

Les joues du prince, qui en ce moment reposait sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux, redevinrent une belle couleur rose, le forçant à détourner le regard.

\- «  **C'était quelque chose que je trouve seulement dans les livres, Tom ...**  » Il laissa échapper un soupir. «  **Mais ... je dois dire que ce soir m'a conduit à une belle histoire**. »

\- «  **Cette histoire peut devenir réalité.**  » Dans le cadre d'une aube magnifique, protégée par l'ombre de la statue de marbre de Zeus et de Ganymède, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient trop proches. Immédiatement, Tom se concentra sur les belles lèvres roses offertes inconsciemment par le jeune prince, car il ferma les yeux en prévision de ce contact longuement recherché. Le comte, bien sûr, ne se fit pas attendre et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser chaste, se délectant de ce contact comme de l'élixir le plus délicieux.

_Le contact doux et léger se transforma bientôt en une expérience intense et passionnée, car Harry avait soigneusement écarté ses lèvres, permettant à la langue de Tom d'explorer sa bouche avec véhémence et désir. Dieu ... Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur dans sa vie. Même avec le vent glacial du matin, le jeune prince sentait son corps brûler, et les mains puissantes du comte qui couraient sur lui ne pouvaient pas apaiser, mais plutôt augmenter ces flammes._

\- «  **C'est mieux ...**  » Tom s'éloigna doucement, car s'il continuait ainsi, il aurait de sérieux problèmes avec le royaume voisin. Il imagina le scandale : « Le comte de Durmstrang et le prince porteur de Poudlard sont surpris au milieu du jardin. » Non, il valait mieux faire les choses au mieux. «  **Je ferais mieux de t'emmener dans tes appartements, mon prince**. »

\- «  **Oui ...** » L'esprit de Harry était complètement embrumé. «  **Oui, ce serait mieux.** »

\- «  **Mes parents iront parler aux vôtres.** »

\- «  **D'accord ...**  »

\- «  **Bientôt, nous pourrons être ensemble.**  »

Avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, Harry se laissa conduire dans les pièces de l'aile nord du palais qui avaient été préparées pour la famille royale de Poudlard. Et prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient probablement dans la pièce voisine, il entra dans la suite, après avoir fait ses adieux au Comte d'un baiser passionné. Il laissa derrière lui cet homme qui en une nuit avait complètement changé sa vie, avec sa promesse qu'en quelques heures ils pourraient officialiser un bel engagement.

\- «  **Ce ne peut être qu'un rêve ...**  » soupira Harry, appuyé contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer et glissant sur le sol, son regard perdu et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Cet homme, le comte Tom Marvolo Riddle, était son prince charmant. Le héros de ses rêves qui était finalement devenu réalité._

Et Tom, pendant ce temps, alors qu'il traversait ces couloirs connus jusqu'à sa chambre privée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Quelqu'un qui était à sa taille. Quelqu'un de si doux, spirituel et beau qu'il dépassait même ses attentes. Harry James Potter-Black, le prince porteur de Poudlard, avait choisi de rester à ses côtés pour le reste de ses jours.

\- «  **Merde ...** » Une voix froide se fit entendre dans le couloir qui était maintenant vide.

_Une paire d'yeux gris avait contemplé cet adieu chaleureux. Et il n'avait pas aimé du tout._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé, Tom et Harry se sont enfin rencontrés et bien sûr, c'était le coup de foudre !
> 
> Que pensez-vous de Tom ?
> 
> Tom, arrivera-t-il à sauver Harry d'un mariage arrangé ?
> 
> Et que va faire Draco à ce propos ?
> 
> Qui les a surpris ?
> 
> Et bientôt les choses vont se compliquer pour le beau couple, car comme vous pouvez le voir, un certain homme aux yeux écarquillés a assisté à leur adieu et je peux garantir que rien de bon ne sortira de tout ça !
> 
> D'autres avis ? Des questions ?
> 
> Ne soyez pas timide et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires…
> 
> Alors voilà, si vous aimez et que vous voulez le prochain chapitre, s'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires ! - Des yeux brillants - Beaucoup de choses sont encore à venir, certaines bonnes et d'autres pas vraiment, mais j'espère que vous suivrez et apprécieriez cette nouvelle histoire.
> 
> Des commentaires, des critiques, des compliments ou des suggestions ... Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus !
> 
> Pour plus d'histoire sur le couple de Tom et Harry ou d'autres couples, faites un tour sur mon profil et sur mes autres histoires.
> 
> *************************************************************************
> 
> Un extrait du prochain chapitre :
> 
> \- « Mais père ... »
> 
> \- « Bien sûr, le regard que Sirius lui jeta fit soupirer le jeune homme, qui baissa la tête pour qu'il n'ait pas plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. (...) »
> 
> \- « Je suis Hermione Granger, Votre Majesté, et je serai votre chaperon. »


	3. Chapitre 3: Refus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au royaume de Durmstrang, la famille royale des Potter et les Malfoys s'apprêtent à rendre chez eux après un bon repas où certains regards noirs s'échangent entre certaines personnes. 
> 
> Tom demande la main d'Harry à James et Sirius, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu! Et c'est le début des préparatifs du mariage! 
> 
> Harry rencontre son chaperon ainsi que son cher et tendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications :
> 
> Juste pour le rendre la lecture un peu plus facile, voici l'ordre des titres nobles, du plus important au moins important.
> 
> Roi - Prince - Archiduc - Grand Duc - Duc - Marquis - Comte - Vicomte - Baron - Baronnet - Chevalier - Écuyer.

Le soleil était plus lumineux et les fleurs plus parfumées que d'habitude, les oiseaux avec leur chant flûté et le bleu du ciel étaient tout simplement divin. C'étaient les pensées du jeune prince de Poudlard lorsque, le matin après le bal de Durmstrang, il se réveilla avec un sourire passionné sur les lèvres. Ce jour promet d'être merveilleux, pensa Harry alors qu'il chantonnait doucement et se laissait baigner par deux serviteurs du palais. Ils ne pouvaient que cacher leur sourire face au bonheur du prince, car il était évident que le beau prince avait passé une nuit inoubliable, et la rumeur voulait qu'il eût disparu du bal. Les préoccupations de Harry, cependant, étaient loin des ouï-dire de toute cour envieuse, mais plutôt dans une paire de magnifiques yeux écarlates qui ne pouvaient quitter son esprit. Tom Riddle, l'homme séduisant et élégant qui lui avait volé son cœur.

\- «  **Laissez-nous.**  » Une voix rauque se fit entendre dans la pièce, adressée aux servantes, qui s'efforçaient en ce moment d'apprivoiser les cheveux du jeune prince souriant.

Le sourire de Harry ne mourut pas sur ses lèvres. Même alors qu'il contemplait le visage sévère de sa mère.

\- « **Bonjour, ma !**  » Il attendit que les femmes se soient retirées précipitamment, au milieu des révérences, et s'adressa au garçon.

\- «  **J'espère que tu me donneras une bonne raison de ne pas t'enfermer dans les cachots avec seulement du pain et de l'eau.**  »

\- «  **Le jour n'est pas beau ?**  » demanda-t-il distraitement, un sourire stupide toujours sur ses lèvres.

_D'accord. Cela rendit James encore plus en colère._

\- «  **Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Harry ? Et pourquoi diable avez-vous disparu de la fête hier ? Savez-vous combien d'excuses je devais donner ? Sans parler du fait que le jeune Draco était furieux, il a dit que vous l'aviez laissé planté dans le couloir et que vous aviez disparu ! Harry, réveillez-vous, qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ?**  »

\- «  **Aïe ...**  » soupira-t-il «  **Je suis un fils terrible. Mais je t'aime encore, ma '.**  »

\- «  **Qu'est-ce que... ?**  »

\- «  **Et maintenant, allons-nous à la salle de banquet ? Le roi Grindelwald doit nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner, et un bon porteur n'est jamais en retard, n'est-ce pas ?**  »

\- «  **Oui, mais ...**  »

Et avant que James n'ait pu réagir, son fils souriant l'avait laissé derrière et se dirigeait déjà vers les couloirs menant à la magnifique salle de banquet, où Grindelwald et les autres les attendaient.

\- «  **Que dois-je faire avec ce garçon ?**  » réfléchit James à haute voix et avec un soupir, puis il suivit son fils.

* * *

La salle de banquet du palais avait une grande table en acajou entourée de plusieurs chaises capitonnées, et offrait le meilleur de l'argenterie et de la soie avec ses objets. De magnifiques peintures et tapisseries entouraient les murs sombres et un beau lustre en or massif était suspendu au plafond. En bout de table était Grindelwald, à sa droite le marquis Thomas Riddle et immédiatement à côté de son fauteuil roulant, Mérope, avec Tom assis juste à côté de sa mère. À la gauche du roi se trouvait Sirius, la place de James réservée à côté de celui-ci et celle de Harry, à côté de Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, dans cet ordre. Ce dernier lança des regards meurtriers à Tom, mais il ne les remarqua pas, car il regardait vers la porte, espérant qu'à tout moment ce joli porteur hantant ses rêves apparaîtrait enfin.

\- «  **Pardonne-nous pour le retard.**  » La voix douce d'Harry se fit entendre bientôt dans la pièce et fit battre le cœur du comte. Tous les hommes se levèrent comme le dicte le protocole, et après un salut subtil à Grindelwald, Harry et James s'assirent. Les yeux écarlates étaient fixés sur une paire d'émeraudes qui les regardaient de la même manière embellie, restant complètement inconscients du propriétaire d'un regard furieux aux yeux gris qui fixait la scène et serrait les poings sous la table.

\- «  **Avez-vous bien dormi, jeune Harry ?**  »

\- «  **Oui, Votre Majesté, mieux que depuis quelques semaines.**  » Il jeta au comte un regard court et complice.

\- « **J'en suis content.**  » Le roi sourit de satisfaction, faisant signe à un domestique de lui servir un peu plus de thé. «  **Votre mère a mentionné que vous n'étiez pas bien hier à cause du long voyage.**  »

\- «  **Oh oui, je m'excuse pour mon absence soudaine du bal, mais j'ai dû me reposer un peu ...**  »

\- «  **Bien sûr, après tout, un autre long voyage vous attend aujourd'hui.**  »

\- «  **Sans aucun doute.**  », approuva-t-il avec une certaine timidité. Devant lui, Tom laissa un sourire espiègle et amusé orner ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait à quel point le jeune prince excellait dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Pendant ce temps, James jetait à son fils un regard analytique. Plus tard, Harry n'échapperait pas en lui disant exactement où il avait été la nuit précédente. Toute cette joie était très suspicieuse, surtout quand son fiancé - Draco Malfoy - lui lançait un regard noir maintenant. Heureusement, les autres n'avaient rien remarqué, tout comme Sirius, qui serait furieux s'il savait que son fils aîné n'avait pas passé la nuit dans la chambre, se reposant, comme l'avait dit James.

\- « **Mais dis-moi, Sirius, comment c'est passé cette transition de fiefs dont je t'avais parlé ?**  »

\- «  **Eh bien, Lucius et moi connaissons les problèmes que nous devons avoir, mais la paysannerie locale a finalement cédé à la nouvelle administration.**  »

\- «  **Oui, oui ... Excellent**  » Grindelwald sourit. Et ainsi une légère conversation s'installa dans l'agréable humeur de ce petit déjeuner. Harry et Tom ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'échanger des regards béats et des sourires tandis que Mérope remerciait poliment Narcissa pour ses compliments à propos de sa belle robe perlée en dentelle. Thomas participait à la conversation entre Grindelwald, Sirius et Lucius sur les transactions commerciales entre les nouveaux fiefs qui avaient commencé à faire partie de leurs royaumes. James fit semblant de se concentrer sur son Strudel aux pommes, mais il ne manqua pas les sourires que son fils jetait à ce comte séduisant, ce qui clarifiait beaucoup de choses dans son esprit et l'inquiétait énormément ; et Draco, à son tour, assassinait la pauvre tarte à la cannelle dans son assiette alors qu'il observait avec une réelle rage l'échange honteux de regards entre son fiancé et ce misérable comte.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur ce damné au lieu de torturer la pauvre tarte dans son assiette était le fait que son engagement envers Harry avait déjà été garanti, ce qui lui garantissait tous les droits sur le beau prince, et il paierait cher pour une telle audace quand il serait dans ses mains ...

_Oh oui, Harry ne perdait pas pour attendre, il se vengerait de ce moment ou alors il n'était pas Draco Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans les chambres nobles de la famille Riddle, Tom parla à ses parents de la décision qu'il avait prise. Ils eurent l'air surpris et excités après avoir entendu de leur propre fils qu'une belle servante avait finalement attiré son attention, et que cette servante n'était autre que le légendaire prince du légendaire Poudlard. Le marquis Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il dit que son fils, en bon Riddle, ne pouvait être intéressé que par le meilleur.

\- «  **Alors vous lui demanderez, père ?**  »

\- «  **Bien sûr. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?**  »

\- «  **Oui !**  »

\- « **Parfait. Je vais demander alors la main du prince de Poudlard pour toi aujourd'hui. Et je suis sûr que Grindelwald sera également satisfait de l'alliance qui va se former entre les deux royaumes.**  »

\- «  **Hum ...**  » Tom hocha simplement la tête.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était goûter de nouveau ces douces lèvres, et être capable d'observer ce beau sourire pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une des salles de séjour élégantes des invités, James et Sirius parlaient des affaires banales de leur royaume tout en savourant un verre de liqueur, assis sur le canapé d'acajou velouté confortable, avec un Harry souriant assis dans un fauteuil tout aussi élégant juste à côté.

Le garçon, quant à lui, était immergé dans un beau livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Grindelwald - suite à la suggestion de Tom qu'il lui avait parlé de la pièce la veille au soir - un magnifique livre intitulé Roméo et Julien. Celui-ci racontait l'amour tragique entre Roméo et Julien, qui étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils appartenaient à des familles rivales, et même sans la fin, Harry pouvait déjà imaginer qu'elle ne serait pas aussi heureuse qu'il le souhaitait. Mais continuait à lire afin d'en connaitre la suite. Il était arrivé au moment du complot.

\- «  **Pourquoi soupire-t-il si fort ?**  » demanda Sirius à son mari, désignant de la tête son fils absent.

_James, à son tour, soupira seulement. Il devrait encore mentir._

\- «  **Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que c'est à cause de l'histoire qu'il lit, tu sais comment il est.**  »

\- «  **Oui, et je sais de qui il le tient**  !» sourit-il «  **Tu te souviens quand nous étions adolescents, et je voulais te faire monter à cheval ou chasser les lapins, et que tu insistais pour finir ton livre avant de me rejoindre ?**  »

\- «  **Je m'en souviens, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'accepter tes invitations aux farces que nous faisions au palais.**  »

\- «  **Héhé ... Ta mère voulait me tuer.**  »

\- «  **C'est vrai**  » sourit-il, avec une désapprobation évidente de ces moments.

Deux coups sur la porte, cependant, interrompirent la conversation nostalgique.

\- « **Entrez !**  » ordonna Sirius.

Un serviteur du palais entra dans la pièce, s'inclina profondément devant les monarques de Poudlard, puis proclama :

\- «  **Vos Majestés, le marquis Thomas Riddle et sa femme, et le comte Tom Riddle.**  »

Après l'annonce, la famille Riddle entra dans la pièce et s'inclina profondément. Les yeux de Tom étaient fixés sur ceux d'Harry.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade :  _ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais ça l'était. Le père de Tom était là pour demander sa main comme le comte le lui avait promis quand il l'avait laissé devant la porte de sa chambre en lui donnant un doux baiser alors qu'il lui disait au revoir._

\- «  **Apportez-nous du thé**  » demanda James au serviteur, qui hocha rapidement la tête et les laissa tranquilles.

\- «  **Vos Majestés**  », déclara Riddle senior. Et les rois de Poudlard répondirent par un signe de tête élégant, les invitant d'un geste doux à s'asseoir.

\- «  **Marquis Thomas, Marquise Mérope, Comte Tom**  » salua Sirius, souriant. « **À quoi dois-je l'honneur de la visite ?**  »

\- «  **En vérité, notre Honneur, votre Majesté.**  »

\- «  **Nous sommes ici parce que nous ne pouvons pas être plus honorés**  », ajouta Thomas senior au commentaire de sa femme.

\- «  **Magnifique. Mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?**  »

\- «  **Eh bien, je suis ici au nom de mon fils, Votre Majesté…**  »

\- «  **Continuez.**  » dit Sirius. Et James soupira intérieurement. À en juger par l'échange de regards entre le Comte et Harry, la raison de cette visite était claire.

Le prince de Poudlard avait fermé le livre rapidement, sentant son cœur vouloir s'échapper par sa bouche alors qu'il regardait la famille de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux en une seule nuit entrer dans la pièce. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, mais ça l'était. Quand il l'avait laissé à la porte de sa chambre au lever du soleil ce matin, Tom l'avait assuré qu'il demanderait un compromis dans la bonne voie, scellant la promesse avec un baiser chaud, et maintenant il était là avec ses parents pour le demander en mariage.

 _Et les rois de Poudlard_ , pensa Harry, _ne seraient pas stupides d'ignorer le fait que le comte serait un meilleur parti que le futur duc, car même avec un titre inférieur, il assurait la connexion et l'harmonie entre les deux royaumes._

\- «  **Je suis ici pour demander, au nom de mon fils, la main de votre fils en mariage.**  »

_Le sourire de Sirius s'éteignit soudainement._

_Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait._

_C'était ... un choc._

\- «  **Euh ...**  » Le monarque s'éclaircit la gorge. « **J'avoue que vos paroles m'ont pris au dépourvu.**  »

\- « **Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté. Mais mon fils ne semblait jamais intéressé par aucune demoiselle ou jeune porteur parmi les trois royaumes, et quand j'ai remarqué que mon fils s'est intéressé à ce véritable ange d'une beauté inestimable qu'est votre fils, je ne pouvais être plus fier et content, car il avait été enchanté par le bijou le plus précieux de Poudlard.**  »

Harry rougit inévitablement.

_La galanterie de Tom était sans aucun doute un héritage de famille._

\- « **Oh ...**  » Sirius était sans voix.

\- « **Votre Majesté peut imaginer comment cette union sera utile pour unifier les alliances entre les deux royaumes.**  »

\- « **De la pure diplomatie.**  » ajouta Harry, puis il se tut et baissa la tête devant le regard furieux de James.

_Et Sirius, pour sa part, soupira._

_La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était ce qui devait être fait._

_Si seulement cette proposition était venue quelques semaines plus tôt ..._

\- «  **Je partage certainement votre vision, Marquis Riddle : une union entre les deux royaumes serait très opportune, et je remercie vos compliments au sujet de mon fils. Cependant, votre proposition est venue à un très mauvais moment, disons qu'il est trop tard, car Harry est déjà engagé envers mon neveu et futur duc de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy. Le contrat est déjà signé et en tant que roi de Poudlard, je dois garder ma parole.**  »

_Cette nouvelle tomba comme une véritable bombe sur Tom._

_Harry était-il engagé ?_

\- «  **Mais papa ... !**  »

\- «  **Calme, Harry.**  »

\- «  **Je n'aime pas ce narcissique, je ...**  »

\- «  **SILENCE !**  » La voix furieuse de Sirius l'interrompit.

\- «  **Retourne dans tes chambres et finis de ranger tes affaires !** » ordonna James.

Le garçon se mordit impudemment la lèvre inférieure, des larmes silencieuses remplirent ses yeux et, d'un bref hochement de tête, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Tom suivit ses mouvements avec un regard angoissé, tandis un sentiment de perte prenait complètement sa poitrine.

_Harry ne pouvait pas être marié à un autre. Aussi fantaisiste et poétique que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient nés l'un pour l'autre, personne ne pouvait le nier, le scintillement de leurs yeux était complet et, ensemble, ils pouvaient être heureux. Harry n'aimait pas le prétendant choisi par ses parents. Et il méritait d'être heureux. Tom se promit, alors qu'il regardait des larmes couler sur le doux visage de son aimé, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble et avoir au moins la chance d'être heureux._

* * *

L'heure du départ était enfin arrivée. Au crépuscule, avec les voitures prêtes, tout le monde était dans le jardin pour des adieux. Et pendant ce temps, Draco regardait avec satisfaction les yeux rougis et bouffis d'Harry et le visage impassible du comte qui le regardait de loin. Apparemment son cher fiancé n'avait pas réussi à proposer un nouveau prétendant à ses parents, et silencieusement, Draco était reconnaissant que les Gryffondors soient si loyaux et attachés aux traditions d'honneur de la parole. Avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, le blond caressa la joue d'Harry et, après un rapide baiser, grimpa dans la voiture de la famille Malfoy. Ses parents, comme lui, avaient déjà fait leurs adieux au roi Grindelwald et au marquis, et attendaient maintenant que les monarques retournent à Poudlard.

Tom serra les poings encore plus en colère quand il se rendit compte de la triste expression de Harry qui mêlait le dégoût et l'impuissance, alors qu'il était destiné à plaire à son fiancé sous l'œil vigilant de son pays.

\- «  **J'espère vous voir bientôt.**  » sourit Grindelwald, complètement inconscient de la tension qui régnait.

\- «  **Ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Majesté, vous serez invité au mariage de Harry qui aura lieu bientôt.**  »

\- «  **Oh, formidable ! Je suis sûr que ce sera une belle cérémonie, Sirius !**  »

\- «  **Sans doute cela le sera ...**  »

Salutations et révérences faits après les adieux convenables, les monarques de Poudlard entrèrent finalement dans la voiture, et alors que Harry était déjà à l'intérieur, une voix soudaine accompagnée d'une puissante emprise sur son bras l'arrêta. Devant le regard étonné de tous.

\- «  **Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà dit au revoir, mon prince.**  »

\- « **Comte Riddle**  » murmura-t-il avec étonnement, ses joues complètement teintes en rouge.

\- «  **Ce fut un grand plaisir de te rencontrer.**  » Il embrassa élégamment sa main sous le regard incrédule de la majorité. Seul Grindelwald continuait à sourire comme un enfant qui avait reçu son cadeau de noël.

\- « **Euh ... C'était un plaisir.**  » balbutia-t-il nerveusement.

Et voyant que James était presque hors de la voiture pour les arrêter, Tom ne tarda pas à murmurer à l'oreille de ce bel être qui dans une seule nuit avait complètement changé sa vie :

\- « **Je ne te laisserai pas te marier avec lui.**  » À ce moment-là, le cœur de Harry sembla manquer un battement, et le compte continua. «  **Même si je dois te kidnapper, mon prince, tu ne quitteras pas mes côtés. Tu as ma parole, Harry, on se voit bientôt.**  »

\- «  **Tom ...**  »

Et, avec un salut solennel, le comte se détourna, observant le roi indigné atteindre le côté du garçon toujours souriant, lui faisant un signe de la main.

_Il était un Riddle après tout, il n'avait de sentiments envers personne, mais quand c'était le cas, cette personne était digne et vivrait dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et Harry ne serait pas différent, même s'il était marié à un autre, il restera à lui. Après tout, le jeune prince de Poudlard lui était destiné._

* * *

De retour dans le royaume de Poudlard quelques semaines après le beau bal de Durmstrang, le prince Harry James Potter-Black soupirait résigné à la nécessité de participer aux préparatifs de son mariage.

Son mariage avec le noble gâté insupportable qui lui menait la vie dure. Parce que depuis son retour au royaume, Draco était encore plus insupportable, lui rappelant chaque fois qu'il y avait la possibilité que bientôt Harry perde sa liberté et devienne une possession, comme un simple objet du clan Malfoy. Le seul espoir du jeune prince était que le comte Riddle garde sa parole.

\- «  **Je pense qu'une soie blanche, ornée de petits diamants, conviendrait à la tunique de Harry**  » dit James. «  **C'est ce que j'ai utilisé à mon mariage.**  »

\- «  **Ça aurait l'air magnifique. Et nous pouvons utiliser des fleurs d'oranger pour la décoration du palais et de l'église.**  »

\- « **Bien sûr Narcissa. Peu importe les dépenses, la beauté de la cérémonie compte.**  »

\- «  **Oui, et ces fleurs se combinent parfaitement avec la tunique de soie et les tissus fluides qui le pareront, transmettront son poids léger, tout comme la broderie délicate, volants, dentelle et tout.**  »

\- « **Je peux déjà imaginer.**  » sourit-il, embelli, «  **N'est-ce pas, Harry ?**  »

\- «  **...**  »

\- «  **Harry ?**  »

Mais le garçon continuait à regarder avec sollicitude dans son thé à la menthe.

\- «  **Harry !**  »

\- «  **Salut. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma ?**  »

\- «  **Dans quel monde es-tu, Harry ?**  »

\- « **Quiconque vous regarde, jeune prince, penserait que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par les préparatifs de votre propre mariage.**  »

\- «  **Pardonnez-moi, Lady Malfoy, je me suis réveillé un peu malade.**  »

\- «  **Tu ferais mieux de retourner à tes quartiers… Lady Malfoy et moi continuerons à organiser les préparatifs.**  »

\- «  **D'accord ... Veuillez m'excuser.**  »

* * *

Après un salut rapide, Harry alla dans sa chambre, où il se jeta sur le lit sans s'embêter de froisser la belle robe bleu ciel qu'il portait. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de ses lèvres, fixant le plafond et pensant aux moyens par lesquels il pourrait échapper à ce martyre, aussi appelé mariage.

Au milieu de ses pensées, le garçon ne put pas contenir un sourire et, ramassant une petite clé à l'intérieur de la boîte à musique sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, il se leva pour ouvrir un tiroir caché dans son placard. De ce tiroir, il sortit une poignée d'au moins dix lettres qui lui étaient adressées, portant comme expéditeur sa chère amie la princesse de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour. Un énorme mensonge, bien sûr, créé par Tom pour que ses parents ne se méfient pas. Seul le serviteur de confiance de Tom, Macnair, était au courant.

\- «  **Votre Majesté**  », une voix affligée résonna dans la pièce, suivie d'un enchevêtrement de cheveux bruns. «  **Ici, il a envoyé une autre lettre.**  »

Oh, et son compagnon le plus récent et le plus fidèle, Hermione Granger. La timide, mais intelligente fille qui lui avait été présenté à son retour du royaume Durmstrang, avec un ton bien incertain.

\- «  **Je suis Hermione Granger, votre majesté, et je serai votre chaperon.**  »

À la surprise de Harry, la fille s'était avérée être amicale, amusante et intelligente, ce qui avait donné lieu à plusieurs conversations agréables. Et comme il ne pouvait pas partager avec McGonagall ce qu'il pensait vraiment de ce mariage et de Tom Riddle (une femme aussi sévère ne comprendrait jamais), Harry trouva en Hermione une confidente fidèle. Celle-ci partagea bientôt avec lui son désir d'être un jour en mesure de se marier avec le plus jeune fils d'une famille paysanne du royaume, Ron Weasley. Alors, partageant des secrets, et avec Hermione qui le couvrait, Harry pouvait profiter de chaque ligne que le vaillant comte lui avait écrite.

\- «  **Oh ciel !**  » Le garçon haleta.

\- «  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  » Hermione le regarda avec une réelle inquiétude.

La jeune dame d'honneur avait entendu parler de la douceur du prince de Poudlard, et maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de prouver les rumeurs, elle réalisait qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi doux que Harry.

\- «  **Il est là !**  »

\- «  **Il ... ?**  »

\- «  **Tom, mon comte, est ici à Gryffondor !**  »

\- «  **Par Godric !**  »

\- « I **l est resté chez un ami et sa femme, Evan et Mary Rosier, qui sont des vicomtes d'ici.**  »

\- «  **Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ?**  » demanda-t-elle, craignant la réponse.

\- «  **Il veut me voir.**  »

\- «  **Tu ... ?**  »

\- «  **Bien sûr que je le ferai ! Et tu m'aideras, ma chère Hermione.**  »

_Oh, mon Dieu ..._

Avec un sourire radieux, et ignorant le regard affligé de la pauvre fille, Harry commença à relire ce que Tom disait.

_Mon beau prince,_

_Pardonnez-moi le délai de réponse à votre lettre, mais Macnair a été surpris par une forte tempête dans la trajectoire entre les deux royaumes, ainsi, je n'ai réussi à obtenir votre lettre que cette semaine. Et encore, ne vous inquiétez pas, petit prince, je ne vous laisserai pas vous marier avec ce furet au nez fixe._

_Vous pouvez participer aux préparatifs avec votre père et la duchesse Malfoy, mais gardez à l'esprit que tout ce que vous organisez sera inutile et jeté, car vous ne mettrez pas les pieds dans cette église, ou je ne m'appelle pas Tom Marvolo Riddle. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. J'arrange un petit palais des trois royaumes, près du nord de la Prusse, où personne ne peut nous trouver._

_Parfois, je me sens fou d'amour, voulant kidnapper une femme de chambre avec qui j'ai parlé une nuit, mais ensuite je me souviens du goût de vos lèvres et je sais que je fais ce qu'il faut parce que je veux être le seul. Savourez-le et je veux vous avoir dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin de nos vies._

_Quand je pense à vous, je me rends compte que je désire ce que je n'ai jamais voulu auparavant : une maison, une famille, et passer une vie avec une personne. Avec vous, Harry. Les semaines sans vous, même si je profite de votre belle écriture, sont devenues un véritable martyre. Mes rêves, mes pensées, mon monde est complètement dominé par un bel ange aux yeux verts. Un ange que je ne peux pas tenir à l'écart._

_Je veux te voir, Harry. Je suis venu de loin pour contempler tes beaux yeux une fois de plus. Oui, je ne plaisante pas, je suis dans le royaume de Poudlard, plus précisément à Gryffondor, chez un vieil ami, Evan Rosier et sa femme Mary._

_Ne me torture pas de ton absence, petit prince, je dois te voir, je dois te caresser le visage, goûter tes lèvres et me plonger une fois de plus dans tes beaux yeux._

_S'il vous plaît vérifiez l'endroit approprié. Je crois que cette fille, la dame de la compagnie dont vous m'avez parlé, peut nous aider, mais ne négligez pas de répondre à mon appel. Je vous attend._

_Votre serviteur éternel et amoureux,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

* * *

Évidemment, Harry avait envoyé une réponse à Tom par Macnair le même jour. Or, 48 heures après cette réponse, le prince nerveux allait encore mentir à sa dame d'honneur qui lui posait la même question.

\- «  **Je vais bien ! Vraiment.**  »

\- «  **Votre Majesté, pour la millième fois, cela est incroyable.**  »

\- «  **Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Harry.**  » Il sourit affectueusement, la fille était devenue une vraie amie. «  **Et réponds-moi sincèrement ...**  »

\- « **Harry, pour l'amour du Christ, regarde le miroir et observe le résultat. Je suis sûre que le comte Riddle en restera bouche bée.**  »

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête, sentant ses joues rougir, et regarda de nouveau le miroir.

L'image restituée était celle d'une belle jeune fille de 17 ans, son corps mince caché par une tunique vert foncé, brodée de fils d'or, et sous ce pantalon noir serré et ces bottes de cuir de la même couleur. La taille étroite était marquée par une ceinture avec des ornements en or et de petites émeraudes qui accentuaient la lueur émotionnelle dans ses yeux. Ceci était gracieusement combiné avec le collier en or et la bague avec les armoiries de la famille royale qui ornait son index. Ses cheveux toujours rebelles accentuaient sa sensualité naturelle et offraient une image mystérieuse en contraste avec les yeux clairs du prince. Bref, c'était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

\- «  **Très bien**  » souffla-t-il, «  **il est temps de partir.**  »

Hermione hocha la tête puis le suivit, la simple robe beige, ornée d'un petit tablier blanc, battant légèrement alors qu'elle courait pour essayer de rattraper le noble hâtif.

\- « **Tu vas quelque part, Harry ?**  »

La voix douce fit s'arrêter le garçon, faisant presque tomber le domestique sur son dos.

\- «  **Quoi ?**  » demanda James à nouveau.

\- «  **Je suis fatigué de rester ici**  » soupira-t-il finalement. «  **Je vais me promener avec Hermione, qui sait comment visiter le village paysan, ou faire un tour autour du palais.**  »

\- «  **Hmmm ... Prends Minerva avec toi.**  »

\- «  **Oh, j'aimerais bien, mais elle est occupée à broder le reste de mon trousseau.**  »

\- «  **N'étais-tu pas censé faire ça ?**  »

\- «  **S'il te plait, ma, je veux sortir un peu**  » murmura-t-il avec ses yeux de chiot abandonnés, qui garantissaient souvent de bons résultats. «  **Tu sais combien je déteste être enfermé, et depuis des jours je n'ai pas quitté le palais.**  »

_James, à son tour, succomba à la vue de son fils. Il avait souvent utilisé ce regard avec ses parents lui-même._

\- «  **D'accord. Mais sois ici avant la tombée de la nuit, et Hermione, garde un œil sur lui.**  »

\- « **Oui, mon Seigneur.**  » La fille déglutit.

Et avant que James ne puisse donner une autre recommandation, Harry avait tiré le chaperon vers les écuries. Ils avaient prévu de s'attarder un peu pour sa rencontre avec le comte merveilleux qui avait quitté son propre royaume juste pour le voir. Ainsi, monté sur Hedwige, sa jument bien-aimée reçue anniversaire de ses 15 ans, et Hermione derrière, montée sur un autre cheval, ils allèrent à un petit bois qui était sous le contrôle des sous-royaumes de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Les bois en question abritaient les ruines d'une vieille église, qui était là avant que Poudlard soit unifiée, et qui servirait désormais de lieu de rencontre pour Harry et Tom.

* * *

Quand Harry descendit de Hedwige et entra dans les ruines de la petite église, il se figea une seconde, le corps dans une sueur froide, le cœur battant violemment dans la poitrine et le sentiment qu'il pourrait perdre conscience à tout moment. La raison : un homme au corps musclé imposant et bien fait, caché par un ensemble d'un élégant pantalon noir, d'une chemise couleur vin et d'une veste noire avec des boutons d'argent, portant des bottes en cuir sur le pantalon, et portant un foulard beige dans la poche de son manteau. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés encadraient le visage viril, et les yeux écarlates, alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans ceux de Harry, semblant envoyer des courants électriques à chacune de ses cellules. Sa posture dans son ensemble dénotait le pouvoir et la séduction.

Hermione elle-même sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'elle fixait l'imposant comte, et hochant la tête rapidement, s'éloigna pour leur donner plus d'intimité. Elle surveillerait les chevaux à l'extérieur de la petite église tout en feuilletant un intéressant recueil de poésie qu'elle avait gagné auprès de Harry.

\- «  **Mon prince ...**  » Tom sourit à sa vue, se perdant une fois de plus dans la beauté incomparable du jeune prince de Poudlard. Harry avait encore embelli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et celui-ci n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de courir dans les bras du comte.

Comme deux amants qui ne peuvent pas attendre pour fermer la distance, les deux fusionnèrent dans un baiser passionné, Harry avec ses bras autour du cou de Tom et ses bras autour de sa taille afin qu'il soulève le jeune prince de la terre.

\- «  **Tu ne sais pas à quel point je rêvais de t'embrasser à nouveau**  » murmura Tom, sans complètement s'éloigner de son visage, se perdant dans les émeraudes brillantes qui l'observaient «  **et maintenant que je vous ai, mon petit prince, ne vous lâcherai jamais.**  »

\- «  **C'est ce j'espère, Tom, parce que je ne survivrais pas aux mains d'un autre**. »

\- «  **Les seules mains que tu connaîtras, les seules mains qui parcourront ton beau corps et mettront une bague à ton doigt, seront à moi.**  »

\- «  **Promesse ?**  »

\- «  **Ne t'avais-je pas promis des lettres ?**  »

\- «  **Mais je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu le dises**. »

\- «  **Je te le promets ...**  » Il le regarda profondément «  **Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici et nous passerons le reste de nos jours ensemble.**  »

\- «  **Et je te crois.**  » Il sourit, caressant le visage du Comte et pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'assirent, embrassés, sur l'un des bancs de pierre de la petite église, et entre les baisers et les caresses ils commencèrent à voir l'avenir parfait qui les attendait, et à faire des plans pour s'échapper avant le mariage de Harry et ils discutèrent des moments difficiles qu'ils avaient traversés.

Harry lui raconta que le palais était un véritable enfer avec les préparatifs du mariage, qu'il serait absent deux mois, et que la présence constante de Draco lui donnait des nausées et des frissons alors que le blond faisait en sorte de lui rappeler à chaque instant qui serait bientôt son mari et maître. Tom, quant à lui, serrait ses poings avec une véritable haine, assurant que l'insupportable prince Malfoy ne lui passerait jamais la bague au doigt, parce que même s'il devait être désavoué par ses parents, il kidnapperait Harry avant qu'il ne puisse marcher vers l'église.

\- « **Je t'ai apporté un cadeau.**  »

Après s'être séparé de ces douces lèvres qui ressemblaient à l'incarnation du péché et du vice, Tom ramassa un paquet posé sur le sol à côté de lui.

\- «  **Vraiment ?**  » demanda distraitement Harry, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges ne faisant qu'accentuer la beauté de son image.

\- «  **Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas pu le finir à Durmstrang.**  »

\- «  **Oh ...**  » Une expression stupéfaite orna bientôt le visage du prince alors qu'il ouvrait le paquet et fixait le livre qu'il lisait le jour fatidique où le marquis Thomas avait demandé sa main au nom de son fils.

_Roméo et Julien._

_Le beau mais tragique travail que Tom avait souligné._

\- «  **Merci, je ne pouvais vraiment pas trouver à la fin.**  »

\- « **J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.**  »

\- «  **Je sais que ce ne sera pas aussi doux que je le voudrais," sourit-il timidement, « mais je suis sûr que ce sera aussi beau.**  »

\- «  **Certainement ...**  »

Avant que le comte ne puisse continuer cependant, Hermione, honteuse, s'approcha d'eux avec tristesse.

\- «  **Votre Majesté, nous devons rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit.**  »

\- «  **Hmm ...**  » soupira Harry. Et Tom lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- «  **Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, maintenant que je suis à Gryffondor, je serai capable de te trouver n'importe quand.**  »

\- «  **Demain ?**  » murmura-il avec espoir.

\- «  **Demain, et puis le jour d'après, et le suivant, et puis celui qui suit…**  »

Avec un sourire radieux, Harry se jeta une fois de plus dans ces bras forts qui le serrèrent avec soin et adoration. Et bientôt ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, livrant une délicieuse bataille de langues, à laquelle succomba le prince inexpérimenté, s'abandonnant complètement à l'habile combinaison des lèvres et des mains du comte séducteur.

_Et Tom avait raison._

_Après cette réunion sont venues les autres._

_D'autres._

_D'autres._

_D'autres._

_Et plus encore._

Toujours dans la petite église abandonnée, Harry accompagné d'Hermione - qui n'oublie jamais un bon livre à lire - profite, parfois d'un pique-nique assaisonné de baisers et de caresses.

Parfois, le comte prenait un peu de poésie et en récitait pour le prince passionné, mais ils continuaient toujours à apprendre à se connaître et à tomber amoureux. Constatant que l'un était même meilleur que l'autre et vice versa, se surprenant avec de nouvelles découvertes et donnant un peu de leur cœur dans chaque rencontre, chaque baiser, chaque caresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé, Tom et Harry se rencontrent en cachette !
> 
> Tom, arrivera-t-il à sauver Harry d'un mariage arrangé ?
> 
> Et que va faire Drago à ce propos ?
> 
> Que pensez-vous d'Hermione?
> 
> Et bientôt les choses vont se compliquer pour le beau couple, car comme vous pouvez le voir au chapitre précédent, un certain homme aux yeux écarquillés a assisté à leur adieu et je peux garantir que rien de bon ne sortira de tout ça !
> 
> D'autres avis ? Des questions ?
> 
> Ne soyez pas timide et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires…
> 
> Alors voilà, si vous aimez et que vous voulez le prochain chapitre, s'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires ! - Des yeux brillants - Beaucoup de choses sont encore à venir, certaines bonnes et d'autres pas vraiment, mais j'espère que vous suivrez et apprécieriez cette nouvelle histoire.
> 
> Des commentaires, des critiques, des compliments ou des suggestions ... Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus !
> 
> Pour plus d'histoires sur le couple de Tom et Harry ou d'autres couples, faites un tour sur mon profil et sur mes autres histoires.
> 
> **********************************************  
> Dans le prochain chapitre :
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! L'accent sera désormais mis sur la relation entre le prince et le comte. Eh bien, nous allons parler de la fic ... ne pas s'habituer au miel et au sucre qui crèvent l'écran, pour l'instant les choses sont dans ce niveau romantique, mais bientôt le beau monde de cristal de nos protagonistes bien-aimés finira - le sourire sadique sur les lèvres.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre, je crois que vous l'avez déjà remarqué, contiendra un LEMON ! Et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez !
> 
> Eh bien, si vous voulez une mise à jour rapide, laissez simplement vos beaux commentaires ! Des commentaires, des critiques, des compliments ou des suggestions ... Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus !
> 
> **********************************
> 
> Un extrait du prochain chapitre afin de vous garder en haleine jusque-là:
> 
> Cet endroit était sans aucun doute magnifique pour sa première fois. Sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Leur première fois ... S'abandonnant à Tom Riddle de tout son corps et de toute son âme.


	4. rendez-vous secrets et mariage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom et Harry se vient en secret dans un église abandonnée. Plusieurs jours plus tard, c'est le jour J, le mariage de Harry et Draco.

C'était la vingtième fois qu'il essayait de remettre ses cheveux en place. Mission impossible, réalisa-t-il finalement, et il jeta celui qui promettait d'être son dernier regard dans le miroir.

Il observait pensivement à l'image du jeune homme fier - comme tout noble devrait l'être - mais avec un charmant air féminin, comme en témoignaient ses joues roses et ses yeux vert émeraude expressifs, qu'il dégageait à cet instant. Cependant, son corps modelé était caché sous sa tunique beige élégante, brodée d'or et sous un pantalon noir ajusté avec des bottes en cuir de la même couleur. Une bandelette parsemée d'émeraudes s'enroulait autour de sa taille afin de soutenir sa robe. Et même en contemplant cette belle image de lui-même que reflétait le miroir, Harry James Potter-Black, prince de Poudlard, se sentait inquiet et craintif.

Et non, ce n'était pas à cause de la proximité de son mariage dont il ne se souvenait même pas, qu'il se sentait ainsi.

C'était parce qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer Tom Riddle, son comte.

\- " **Mien ...** " Un sourire stupide, celui réservé spécialement aux amoureux, apparut sur ses lèvres.

Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, Harry et Tom se rencontraient secrètement dans la chapelle abandonnée, qui était un des symboles de la monnaie des royaumes de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

La plupart du temps, Hermione accompagnait le prince, mais quand cela ne se produisait pas - comme ce matin, car la jeune fille avait dû régler quelques affaires du palais au village - des moments enflammés et passionnés les attendaient, et la chaleur de ces moments parlait beaucoup à leur place, bien que rien ne se produisît, malgré le fait que Harry le permette, car Tom le respectait. Et le pauvre prince devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se livrer entièrement au comte séducteur qui semblait posséder les mains les plus agiles de tous les royaumes. Et les cieux ! Ces mains le rendaient presque fou, ainsi que sa bouche brûlante, ses yeux perçants, son sourire séducteur ... Comme tout en lui.

(0 0)

\- «  **Tu sors encore pour monter à cheval ?**  »

La voix curieuse de James sembla réveiller le garçon, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée du roi-conjoint dans la pièce.

\- «  **Bien sûr, tu passes une belle journée, ma.**  »

\- «  **Je sais.** » Il plissa ses beaux yeux noisette : «  **C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier.**  »

\- «  **Eh bien, c'était une belle journée hier.**  »

\- «  **Tu sors beaucoup ces derniers temps.**  »

Avec son air plus résigné et déprimé, Harry soupira :

\- «  **C'est le moins que je puisse faire, je dois saisir chaque seconde de ma liberté avant de tomber dans les griffes de ce reptile blond.**  »

Il sentait le vent lui souffler au visage alors qu'il frétillait pour essayer d'oublier qu'il serait bientôt enfermé dans le château de Malfoy et obligé d'obéir aux caprices de quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas quitté les jupons de sa mère.

Et James recula inconsciemment d'un centimètre.

_Cependant, Harry ne se souciait pas de l'engagement lui-même. Tom s'était assuré qu'il ne le laisserait pas se rendre à l'autel. Et il faisait confiance au comte._

(0 0)

Pendant ce temps, ledit comte Tom Marvolo Riddle, acceptait l'imposante louche noire que son ami lui prêtait et fit un bref signe de tête à la servante du petit, mais beau château Rosier. Tom était très bien traité par Evan et Mary, qui étaient de bons vieux amis de la famille Riddle. Le couple était loin d'être le seul héritier de cette prestigieuse famille des Rosier, car il voyageait pour le compte du royaume de Beauxbâtons, et il avait l'habitude d'alléger sa solitude avec la présence du comte Riddle. La raison de la visite avait évidemment été dissimulée par Tom, qui leur avait affirmé la même chose qu'à ses parents : il avait besoin de la présence d'un nouvel air. Le « nouvel air » dont il avait besoin, cependant, avait un prénom, un nom de famille et un titre noble.

\- «  **Harry ...**  » Un léger sourire apparut sur le beau visage du comte, alors qu'il montait à cheval et se dirigeait vers cette petite église bien connue.

_Lorsque le comte de Durmstrang se préparait à rencontrer encore une fois le prince, il ne pensait à rien, mais gardait à l'idée ce qui semblait être son seul but, celui de partager avec son prince le reste de sa vie. Dès leur premier rendez-vous, qui avait été consolidée par les lettres échangées, ils avaient échangé des baisers brûlants, des conversations humoristiques, des propositions insinuantes, des regards passionnés et des merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble au long de ce mois._

_Il n'avait pas eu de doute sur le fait qu'il était follement amoureux des yeux émeraude du jeune porteur et de son sourire lui exprimant toute sa confiance et son amour._

Ainsi, alors que passé cette saison dans le domaine de Poudlard, Tom avait accéléré l'achat d'un petit fief au nord de la Prusse…

\- «  **Désolé pour le retard ...**  » La douce voix d'Harry le ramena dans le petit cadre de l'église.

\- «  **Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, je viens d'arriver ici.**  » Le jeune homme sourit, se laissant envelopper par ces bras forts, soupirant joyeusement alors que ses lèvres étaient tendrement et amoureusement retenues.

Harry pourrait vivre comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Les deux pourraient. Et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- «  **Que penses-tu d'un pique-nique ? J'ai apporté du vin, du pain et les meilleurs pâtés de la région, ou du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Evan.**  »

\- «  **J'adorerais** » sourit Harry avec enthousiasme, tout en recevant un autre baiser qui lui fit perdre la tête.

(0 0)

La famille royale de Poudlard, comme celle des Malfoy, comptait les jours restants. Un peu plus d'une quinzaine de jours était ce qui restait avant le mariage de Harry et de Draco. Et ce dernier ne pouvait pas être plus joyeux, comme le prouvait l'élégant manteau noir qu'il porterait à la cérémonie, ou bien le fait qu'il discutait avec son père des détails de la nuit de noce, ainsi que de l'excitation du futur premier héritier. Cependant, le jeune prince laissa échapper un soupir de résignation alors qu'il se trouvait entouré de jeunes filles qui finissaient sa robe. Il sentait que ses parents et le couple Malfoy passaient du temps et de l'argent - beaucoup d'argent - inutilement, car chaque jour qui passait, Tom arrangeait les principaux détails de l'évasion qui le sauverait de ce martyre.

\- «  **Peux-tu arrêter de bouger, Harry ?**  »

\- «  **Oh, désolé, ma.**  »

\- «  **Alors Ginny va manquer le point.**  »

\- «  **D'accord, j'arrête.**  »

Le plus jeune serviteur du palais baissa rapidement les yeux, se concentrant sur la couture. La petite fille aux cheveux roux ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, et parfois Harry la surprenait le regardant avec adoration, ce qui le désorientait.

\- «  **Pourrions-nous continuer cela demain ? Je suis fatigué et je veux marcher un peu avant la tombée de la nuit.** » James leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il regardait le plaidoyer silencieux dans les émeraudes de son fils.

\- «  **Très bien,**  » soupira-t-il.

\- «  **Minerva, aide-le avec la tunique, et range-la avec le reste du costume**. »

\- «  **Oui, votre majesté**. »

Un sourire radieux apparut sur les lèvres du prince. Il voulait rencontrer Tom au plus vite pour profiter d'une autre belle matinée, et ce jour-là il avait prévu de l'emmener à son endroit préféré dans toute l'immensité du royaume de Gryffondor, un endroit qu'il considérait sans aucun doute comme magique et parfait. Et partager de beaux moments avec l'amour de sa vie.

(0 0)

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il entra dans cette église abandonnée, Harry aperçut bientôt l'imposante présence de Tom Riddle, concentré sur le livre qu'il lisait. Celui-ci, levant les yeux du livre pour faire face au prince, laissa son sourire séducteur entourer son visage. Harry soupira. Il était si incroyablement beau et avec une touche d'arrogance, de séduction et de fierté qui l'exaltait encore plus.

\- «  **En retard** » dit Tom, toujours souriant.

\- «  **Désolé, j'ai dû subir la préparation de la robe de mariée**. »

\- «  **Du temps perdu. Vos parents ne l'ont-ils pas encore remarqué ?**  »

\- «  **Malheureusement non » soupira-t-il. Il sourit quand il sentit des bras chauds s'enrouler autour de lui. « Je pense qu'ils ne se réveilleront et verront la réalité que quand je leur enverrai une lettre de Prusse disant que j'ai fait bon voyage et qu'ils peuvent maintenant renvoyer ce putain de Malfoy.**  »

\- «  **Un prince ne peut pas parler ainsi !** » l'interrompit-il amusé. Harry, cependant, haussa simplement des épaules et se blottit contre le fort plastron du comte, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

\- «  **Je veux vous montrer un endroit**  » dit-il en souriant et en s'éloignant un peu pour faire face à ces yeux écarlates envoûtants.

\- «  **Un endroit ? Aux alentours ?**  »

\- «  **Um ... Pas exactement. C'est près du château, mais je garantis que personne ne nous verra, seulement je sais exactement où c'est.**  »

Le comte arqua un sourcil avec méfiance, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse émettre d'objection, le prince hyperactif le traîna vers les chevaux. Et il ne pouvait rien refuser à ces douces émeraudes qui le regardaient avec anxiété et excitation. Peut-être que c'était le bon endroit pour donner à Harry le petit cadeau qu'il avait dans sa poche, un cadeau simple mais d'une grande importance. Et quand il regarda cette belle scène qu'offrait ce nouveau paysage à ses yeux, Tom Riddle, comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie, resta sans voix. Tout le dédain qui l'avait accompagné à travers le tunnel de dix mètres qu'il traversait par le petit passage rocheux, avec Harry qui le conduisait alors qu'ils laissaient leurs chevaux se reposer dans l'immense bosquet qui cachait la promenade de pierre, se dissipait pour laisser place à des questions. Ce passage étroit, mal éclairé et le rendant mal à l'aise les avait conduits à un endroit sans aucun doute magique.

\- «  **Wow ...**  »

\- «  **Tu aimes ?**  »

\- «  **C'est magnifique**. »

\- «  **Je sais. J'ai découvert cet endroit quand j'avais douze ans et chaque fois que je le peux, je viens ici pour me détendre**. »

L'endroit où le petit tunnel de pierre s'arrêtait était faiblement éclairé mais charmant. C'était une grotte circulaire, entièrement sculptée dans des pierres de marbre, calcaire et de quartz et qui illuminaient la pièce avec leur douce lueur. Le sol de marbre gelé atteignait le milieu de la grotte et rejoignait l'eau cristalline qui y avait une petite source. Cela ressemblait à une petite cascade, et le marbre bordé d'eau douce donnait l'impression de regarder une petite plage à l'intérieur de la grotte, tandis que le quartz suspendu au plafond dans ses formes pointues ne faisait que renforcer ce paysage aphrodisiaque.

\- «  **Avez-vous apporté la couverture ?** » Sourit Harry, puis il prit le paquet noir que Tom lui avait donné. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas compris lorsque le plus jeune lui avait demandé d'apporter la couverture de velours rouge qu'ils utilisaient sur la pelouse chaque fois qu'ils faisaient leurs pique-niques. Mais maintenant il lui paraissait logique, après tout, de contempler ce bel endroit en étant à l'abri de l'air froid venant du marbre. Après s'être installés confortablement sur le velours, et étreints, en profitant pour échanger de petites caresses, le couple se perdit dans le bruit de la petite cascade et dans leurs propres pensées. Un air calme et heureux les remplissait. «  **Tom ...**  »

\- «  **Harry ...**  » ils parlèrent tous les deux à la fois. Et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le monde disparut. Seul le rouge rubis et le vert émeraude étaient discernables. Et c'était arrivé si naturellement qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas penser à autre chose.

Ses lèvres furent bientôt perdues dans le goût de l'autre, ce goût doux et enivrant qui engourdissait les sens. Avec précaution, Tom se pencha le plus bas sur la couverture de velours, en admirant le contraste de la peau impeccable avec le rouge foncé invitant au péché. Il n'eut pas à déboutonner la robe nacrée gracieuse que Harry portait, lui laissant seulement la chemise soie blanche, le pantalon de la même couleur et les bottes en cuir beige. Les yeux verts brillaient de joie et d'anticipation.

\- «  **Êtes-vous sûr ?**  » demanda Tom d'une voix rauque. La simple vue du garçon langoureusement délivré, avec des joues rougies et des yeux anxieux, réussissait à obscurcir ses pensées et à faire voyager une vague de luxure pure à travers son corps.

\- «  **Ouiiii.**  »

\- «  **Harry... Penses-y, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, nous n'avons pas besoin de...**  »

\- «  **S'il-te-plait**  », ce murmure de besoin, suivi par les mains douces qui lui caressaient l'arrière de la tête, était trop pour le pauvre comte.

Ainsi, avec la plus grande douceur et une grande dévotion, les robes royales abandonnèrent le corps du jeune prince, le laissant comme il était venu au monde et donnant au comte la vision de la plus belle œuvre d'art qu'il ait jamais vue dans la vie. Parce que, sans aucun doute, Harry était une œuvre d'art. Les cheveux sensuellement désordonnés caressant le velours rouge profond ; le corps langoureux se tordant, le séduisant inconsciemment ; ses joues teintées de carmin, montrant son malaise engendré par la timidité ; et ces émeraudes, dont les pupilles se dilataient d'excitation, brillaient comme le soleil, formaient une œuvre d'art immortalisée en ce moment dans l'esprit du comte passionné.

\- «  **Viens ...** » murmura Harry, glissant l'élégant manteau vert mousse loin des épaules de Tom, et celui-ci sembla enfin réfléchir, se précipitant pour se débarrasser de ses robes sophistiquées. Bientôt, son pantalon et ses bottes noires accompagnèrent la chemise et le manteau de soie blanche qui avaient quitté son corps, suivis enfin de ses sous-vêtements, le laissant ainsi dans le même état que le jeune monarque.

La couleur rouge des joues d'Harry devint encore plus intense alors qu'il contemplait le bien-aimé quand il vint au ciel ... C'est ce que vous pourriez appeler un dieu grec. Le large dos de Tom le couvrait complètement, ses muscles étaient bien dessinés et forts, ses cheveux noirs toujours impeccables avec quelques mèches mal placées qui le rendaient encore plus sensuel, et ses yeux couleur de feu, avec son sourire galant. Tout cela formait une image qui coupa le souffle de Harry.

Le regard du garçon suivit alors le corps sculptural jusqu'à ce point décisif de la musculature d'un homme. Sainte Merde de Dieu. Harry humidifia ses lèvres inconsciemment. C'était tellement imposant. Et grand ... Certainement génial.

\- «  **Détends-toi** » chuchota le comte.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et ses mains caressèrent la peau chaude de leurs corps. Au milieu des caresses, Tom mouilla ses propres doigts et en porta un à l'intérieur de Harry, forçant un peu pour profaner l'entrée vierge.

Un murmure de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du soumis, mais il fut bientôt arrêté par un baiser enflammé encore plus intense, qui le distrait de la main caressant sensuellement chaque partie de sa peau sensible.

\- «  **Oh ...**  » gémit Harry et il arqua légèrement son dos.

C'était un mélange de sensations si intenses qu'il ne pouvait être emporté qu'en se laissant guider par les mains expérimentées et passionnées du comte.

Bientôt un autre doigt de Tom entra dans le petit corps de Harry et après quelques minutes, le troisième était présent, dilatant encore un peu plus cette entrée virginale. Le mouvement circulaire de la hanche de Harry suivit les doigts de Tom, une demande muette rapidement acceptée lorsque le plus grand retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre excité, lancinant de désir et faisant sortir des gémissements des lèvres de Harry. Et il cria quand il sentit la grosseur de son amour l'envahir.

Ses cris et ses pleurs de bonheur et d'extase faisaient écho tout le long de la grotte, mais celle-ci fut bientôt silencieuse en raison d'un baiser brûlant qui étouffait ces gémissements. Tom commença par des poussées rapides et profondes que les deux nécessiteux désiraient.

Un liquide chaud et rouge coulait le long de ses jambes, pensa Harry. Il représentait clairement sa virginité, à laquelle il faisait ses adieux. Il était fiancé au jeune Malfoy, et pourtant il se donnait au comte Riddle, car il lui faisait confiance, espérant qu'il ne le laisserait pas se rendre à l'autel. Et il n'avait jamais semblé aussi sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, car il se donnait corps et âme à l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il partagerait sa vie.

\- «  **Ah ... Tom ...**  »

Un doux gémissement de joie échappa aux lèvres de Harry alors qu'il sentait la douleur diminuer considérablement et l'impulsion précise du Comte lui parvint à un point clé et immensément agréable. C'était la gloire. Le vrai paradis sur terre. Le mélange de sensations qui brûlait l'âme et les sens. Le paysage aphrodisiaque de la grotte fut bientôt envahi par des gémissements extatiques, nécessiteux. Tous deux étaient plongés dans la luxure. Le bruit de la petite chute d'eau était submergé par la véritable mélodie des deux corps, qui s'écrasaient et s'unissaient pour la première fois, en faisant écho, au milieu des gémissements et des chuchotements du plaisir. Des mots doux, ardents, passionnés quittaient leurs lèvres tandis que leurs corps se rejoignaient de plus en plus. Les baisers de feu, les caresses véhémentes, le frottement constant de leurs peaux, qui brûlaient comme le charbon et se chauffaient au milieu de l'air glacial de la grotte, auraient damnés les plus innocents. Mais derrière on apercevait le vrai Eden, immergé dans l'amour et le désir des amoureux nobles.

\- «  **Ah ... Tom... !**  »

Entourant sa taille de ses jambes, Harry se cambra, gémissant bruyamment et sentant de puissants courants électriques le traverser.

\- «  **Hmm... Harry…**  »

Avec un gémissement rauque, après quelques coups de plus, alors qu'il stimulait la prostate de son aimé, Tom sentit la sensation brûlante de l'orgasme assombrir complètement sa vision. Alors, presque simultanément, les deux atteignirent leur point culminant : Harry sur le ventre du comte, et celui-ci se déversait dans le jeune prince, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi plein de sa vie.

Alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux pour reprendre leur souffle, ils purent tous deux contempler des centaines de points d'argent scintillants, et ils savaient que la réunion les emmenait littéralement dans les étoiles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, avec le plus grand soin afin de ne pas le blesser, Tom sortit de Harry et s'allongea à ses côtés, et en même temps, le plus jeune pût profiter de sa poitrine chaude.

\- «  **Est-ce que ça va ?**  »

\- «  **Euh ...** » Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Ces belles émeraudes étaient encore plus brillantes et pleines de satisfaction. Un silence confortable et agréable s'installa entre eux. Chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Et dans ses joies. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux.

Soudainement, Tom sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et s'éloigna prudemment de Harry pour prendre un objet dans la poche de son manteau. Il regardait avec curiosité et intérêt, qui grandissait encore plus, alors que le comte était assis à côté de lui avec une boîte de velours noir dans sa paume.

\- «  **C'est pour toi,** » annonça Tom en ouvrant la petite boîte et en ramassant l'objet délicat en or à l'intérieur. « J'aurais aimé te le donner avant, mais il est arrivé juste ce matin parce qu'il a été créé rien que pour toi. »

\- «  **Tom** », murmura-t-il avec ravissement, se retournant pour que le comte puisse mettre le collier autour de son cou.

Ce collier était composé d'une délicate chaîne fine en or à laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme de cœur élaboré de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, mais le détail qui rendait Harry muet était de contempler, en ouvrant le pendentif, une petite et raffinée lettre "T" sculptée en rubis pur d'un côté et une lettre tout aussi belle "H" sculptée en émeraude pure de l'autre. Tom et Harry. Dans un cœur d'or, avec ses initiales éternelles, pour que Harry le porte à sa poitrine.

\- «  **Tu l'aimes ?**  »

\- «  **Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...**  »

\- «  **Tu ne l'aime pas alors.**  » Tom le regarda avec inquiétude.

Harry, cependant, ne fit que secouer la tête, avec des larmes imperceptibles dans ses yeux et serra fort son cou, démontrant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- «  **Je t'aimais avant**  », murmura-t-il à son oreille, «  **je t'aime Tom maintenant et je t'aime de tout mon cœur pour toujours.** »

\- «  **Je t'aime aussi, Harry, comme si je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un.**  »

(0 0)

_Pourquoi deux putains de semaines étaient-elles passées si vite ? Elles étaient passées comme des heures ! Surtout quand le jour de votre mariage suit. Cette question hantait l'esprit de Harry, qui lassé de crier sur ses serviteurs, avait un moment de calme dans sa chambre avant d'être forcé à monter dans le carrosse qui l'emmènerait au château Malfoy, où se tiendrait la cérémonie._

_Il aurait menti s'il avait nié sa nervosité et son inquiétude, mais il avait confiance en Tom, et espérait que Tom intercepterait le carrosse et l'enlèverait avant que Malfoy ne puisse le voir._

_Oui, il était évident qu'il avait confiance que Tom, par les cieux, il s'était donné à lui avec passion et désir presque tous les jours de ces deux semaines, sous le décor environnant de cette grotte aphrodisiaque._

\- «  **Tout ira bien**  » murmura-t-il en agrippant le pendentif en forme de cœur qui pendait au collier autour de son cou.

Tout irait comme prévu l'argent de sa dot était dans la voiture que Tom détournerait dans quelques heures, alors ils se dirigeraient vers le sud, vers la Prusse, une route longue et difficile, mais inconnue de la plupart. La majorité des gardes escortait davantage la voiture des rois, ce n'était donc que pour attendre le bon moment et agir avec une ruse que l'on ne voyait même pas. Et si Tom avait un trait saisissant, c'était sa ruse, au-delà de l'élégance, de la séduction, du charisme, de l'intelligence, de la beauté ... De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper.

\- «  **Êtes-vous prêt ?**  » La voix excitée de James le réveilla.

\- «  **Oui, ma.**  »

\- «  **Viens, laisse-moi te voir**  », sa ma pouvait à peine contenir ses larmes en regardant son fils. Parce que Harry était juste un garçon. Un garçon qui monterait bientôt à l'autel et laisserait sa famille.

\- «  **Pourquoi avez-vous grandi si vite ?**  »

Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur les lèvres du jeune prince.

Sa mère, ses sœurs, Alex et, bien sûr, son père Sirius lui manqueraient.

\- «  **Je ne sais pas, ma, mais je voudrais continuer à être ce petit morveux qui chassait les lapins du jardin.** »

\- «  **Et vivre dans des robes sales parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre où il était » dit-il amusé, « mais regarde-toi maintenant, un beau porteur, qui aura bientôt sa propre famille.**  »

\- «  **Je le ferai, oui,**  » sourit-il, " **mais pas au connard de Malfoy** ," ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Avec quelques larmes traîtresses abandonnant ses yeux, James arrangea la couronne de Harry et trouva que son fils était simplement divin. Le corps de l'adolescent était caché par un pantalon et une chemise de soie blanche, ainsi que des bottes qui atteignaient les genoux. De plus, il portait une magnifique tunique de soie blanche parsemée de centaines de diamants, avec des manches longues qui s'ouvraient au coude, un col en V et une belle garniture avec des plis qui atteignaient le sol, du milieu de la cuisse, et se terminait par une longue queue. Une bande de soie transparente, parsemée de diamants aussi, entourait la taille de Harry et accentuait la lueur de la couronne d'or qui reposait doucement sur sa tête, et qui aidait à apprivoiser ses cheveux rebelles.

\- «  **Et le bouquet ?**  » Demanda James.

Harry se contenta des soupirer, ramassant sur la banquette le beau bouquet de lys blancs - représentant la pureté supposée de la mariée -, de lilas - représentant la fertilité - et de roses roses - qui représentait l'amour attendu de ce mariage-.

Sa mère sourit alors, alignant sa propre tunique beige avec une broderie de fil d'or, et offrit sa main pour accompagner son fils au carrosse.

\- «  **Y allons-nous ?**  »

\- «  **Oui.**  » Il parvint à sourire, prit une profonde inspiration, puis suivit l'homme plus âgé vers l'entrée du palais, où sa famille et ses serviteurs attendaient.

Tom était le seul nom auquel son esprit parvenait à penser. " **Ne tardez pas** ," pensa-t-il avec angoisse en sentant les chevaux se mettre en route.

(0 0)

Et le comte était déjà en route, chevauchant comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout habillé de noir afin de ne pas être facilement identifié, quand soudainement il fut surpris avant même d'avoir atteint la route qui menait au château de Malfoy lorsque qu'au moins dix hommes corpulents et mauvais surgirent sur son chemin. Ceux-ci entourèrent rapidement Tom, qui tira un poignard d'argent de sa ceinture, les poussant à montrer les épées tranchantes qu'ils portaient avec eux. C'était un combat gagné.

\- «  **Tom Riddle ?**  » L'un des hommes costauds s'avança.

\- «  **Ça dépend. Qui le demande ?**  »

\- «  **Je m'appelle Vincent Crabbe. Et mon seigneur vous envoie cette lettre**. »

Avec ses yeux écarlates inondés de méfiance, Tom prit la lettre et, à l'aide de son poignard, l'ouvrit.

_Comte Riddle,_

_Allez-vous bien ?_

_En ce moment je le crois, mais je peux vous garantir que mes employés vont changer cette situation j'espère que l'inconfort de certains coups ne vous dérange pas. Après tout, c'est peu comparé à ce que vous méritez pour avoir séduit mon fiancé._

_Pensiez-vous vraiment que vous pourriez vous enfuir avec lui ?_

_Oh, s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas ridicule, puisque dès sa naissance, Harry m'a appartenu._

_Mais heureusement, mes serviteurs ne vous tueront pas : cela générerait un certain malaise avec le royaume de Durmstrang que je souhaiterais éviter._

_Mais passer quelques heures ligoté et bâillonné, souffrant des douleurs des récentes ecchymoses ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Veuillez excuser mon absence, j'aurais voulu voir certaines de vos côtes se briser, n'est-ce pas, comte Riddle, mais aujourd'hui est mon jour de mariage, je ne peux donc pas être en retard, mon beau fiancé ne me le pardonnerait jamais._

_Mes vœux de bonheur les plus sincères,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Tom ne vit pas le premier coup venir. Puis il s'était écroulé sur le sol._

_Cela ne pourrait pas être vrai ! Mais ça l'était ..._

Le couple passionné n'avait pas compté sur l'interférence d'une fille rousse qui, trouvant une lettre sous l'oreiller de son prince bien-aimé, désespérait de la possibilité de quitter le royaume de Poudlard pour toujours, et fit ce qu'elle pensa bon pour le protéger. Après tout, ils étaient un si beau couple. Ginny Weasley, la plus jeune servante du palais, avait admiré la beauté et la douceur du prince de Poudlard lorsqu'elle quitta le palais pour visiter le village. Elle savait qu'elle était une femme de chambre et lui un prince, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne la regarderait jamais, mais le seul fait qu'il soit dans le royaume suffisait à rendre ses journées plus chaleureuses et plus joyeuses. Et la présence de Draco Malfoy à côté du prince semblait si protectrice et correcte que la fille voulait un amour comme celui-ci un jour.

_Combien cruel est l'esprit humain ... Principalement doté de nobles intentions._

(0 0)

Des larmes baignaient le visage de Harry.

\- «  **Qu'il y a-t-il mon fils ?**  » Demanda Sirius inquiet en offrant sa main pour que son fils sorte du carrosse. Il nia seulement silencieusement, acceptant le geste de son père. Ils étaient arrivés au château de Malfoy.

\- «  **Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tout ira bien**  » murmura James.

_Tom n'avait pas tenu sa promesse._

\- «  **Allons-y »**  dit le roi, « il est temps.

\- «  **Oui, père**. »

_Et le cœur de Harry fut brisé._

Après un grand jardin entouré de fontaines et de statues de style classique, d'orchidées, de tulipes, de marguerites, de chrysanthèmes et d'autres beaux spécimens de la flore, il atteignit l'entrée du château.

Harry avait adapté sa marche à celle d'un condamné à la potence. Il ne remarqua pas la beauté du château, remplit de tapisseries luxueuses, de lustres en cristal, d'ornements en or et de pierres précieuses. Il n'observa pas non plus les nobles invités se levant quand il entra dans l'immense salle des fêtes, bras dessus-dessous avec son père. Il n'entendit pas la chanson du mariage alors qu'il marchait sur le long tapis rouge qui le conduisait vers le fond de la salle, où un orgueilleux Draco Malfoy l'attendait. Ce dernier portait le meilleur manteau noir que son argent pouvait payer, des pantalons et des bottes correspondant à la même couleur, contrairement à la chemise de soie blanche et au rose qu'il portait sous son manteau. Et quand Harry toucha sa main, il sembla finalement se réveiller, comme si un morceau de braise encerclait ses doigts.

_C'était un cauchemar ! Il voulait courir. Il voulait s'éloigner de cet endroit aussi vite que possible. Il voulait se jeter dans l'abîme le plus proche et attendre que la mort le prenne._

Mais ensuite, il regarda le sourire de son père, le regard fier de Sirius, le ricanement des jumeaux, et le joyeux signe de tête d'Alex. Il vit aussi le sourire encourageant de son parrain, Albus Dumbledore, et le regard grincheux du roi Grindelwald, qui jetait pour le moment quelques regards vers son parrain. Tout le monde le regardait du premier rang. Il regarda le révérend, qui sourit, ouvrant le grand livre brun sur l'autel.

\- «  **Mesdames et messieurs. Sœurs et frères. C'est avec une grande joie que je commence cette cérémonie ...**  » Et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Harry. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, perdu dans la souffrance.

\- «  **Draco Lucius Malfoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Harry James Potter-Black comme votre épouse légitime et promettez-vous de l'aimer, de le soigner et de le respecter d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au jour de sa mort ?**  »

\- «  **Oui, je le fais**. »

\- «  **Harry James Potter-Black...**  »

_Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question et ne voulant pas être forcé de mentir. Je t'ai trop aimé Tom ... Non, je t'ai tellement aimé, je t'ai tant aimé, Je t'aime encore, de toutes mes forces, bâtard, je t'aime encore !_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas une silhouette connue violemment retenue par deux hommes énormes derrière l'un des pilastres, et l'un d'eux couvrit sa bouche.

Avec un effort surhumain, Tom réussit à se débarrasser des chaînes et quitta la propriété en se précipitant dans la forêt immense entourant le royaume Serpentard. Il monta son cheval et alla directement au palais Malfoy, en ignorant les coups sur son corps meurtri. Il venait d'y arriver, mais les employés de l'héritier du Duc étaient plus rapides et l'interceptèrent avant qu'il ne puisse interrompre la cérémonie, avant qu'Harry et les invités ne puissent le voir.

\- «  **... acceptez-vous de prendre Draco Lucius Malfoy comme votre mari légitime et promettez-vous de l'aimer, de le soigner et de le respecter d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au jour de sa mort ?** »

Mais il ne vit aucune issue à ce mariage. Et il entendit ses propres lèvres prononcer les mots fatidiques.

\- «  **Oui, je le fais.**  »

Sa famille et Draco qui ne réalisèrent sûrement pas l'immense amertume qui inondait les yeux larmoyants de Harry.

A cause de ça son monde s'était complètement effondré et sa vie s'était terminée avec la phrase tragique du prêtre annonçant pour lui des événements funestes.

\- «  **Je vous déclare marié sous l'œil de Dieu et la loi des hommes**. »

_Harry James Potter-Malfoy ne pouvait pas se sentir plus misérable. Le simple effleurement de ses lèvres avec Draco lui envoya des nausées dans le ventre, mais il ignorait toujours un fait important : tout allait de pire en pire._

_La nuit de noces allait bientôt commencer…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! Les gars, j'adore les vacances ! Avec cela je peux me consacrer presque entièrement aux histoires et aux traductions ! Eh bien, j'espère que vous l'appréciez ! Hihihi ... - sourire diabolique - Maintenant, vous pouvez obtenir des mouchoirs jetables ! Ouais ! Notre prince bien-aimé va manger le pain du diable, ou dans ce cas du Draco pétri ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas car il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel ... Euh ... Ou pas ! Hihihi !
> 
> Si vous voulez le prochain chapitre rapidement - très rapidement, en raison des vacances, que j'aime - je vous prie de laisser vos commentaires ! C'est très important pour moi, vraiment, de savoir ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Des commentaires, des critiques, des compliments ou des suggestions ... Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus !


	5. Petits Seigneurs

_L'enfer._

Enfant, quand il assistait aux messes du dimanche, il entendait les prêtres et les évêques faire des allusions morbides à cet endroit. Un lieu plein de douleur et de regrets. À cette époque, Harry ne pouvait pas visualiser tant de souffrance et d'agonie réunies dans un seul environnement. Maintenant, il les vivait.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se concentrer sur un nouveau matin, un nouveau jour, un autre jour de tourment dans sa vie conjugale. Il ne voulait pas voir les rideaux fermés sur son lit et le lit vide à côté de lui, puisque son cher mari se réveillait toujours tôt pour s'occuper de l'affaire familiale. Ce lit, pensa-t-il avec nausée, la nuit de leur mariage, avait été témoin de la violation la plus cruelle qu'un être humain puisse penser. Mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces moments, il ne voulait pas revivre les images de ces mains rugueuses, profanant son corps et son âme. Il ne voulait pas revivre le moment où il avait été forcé de se donner complètement à Draco Malfoy. Si les mauvais souvenirs s'étaient limités à cette nuit, c'aurait été supportable : son esprit était déjà mort une fois mais non, chaque nuit il était forcé de donner son corps à cet homme haï.

\- « Jeune maître, puis-je préparer votre bain? »

\- « Oui, Minerva, s'il te plait.» Il sourit gentiment, se levant du lit pour s'installer à la petite table près de la fenêtre qui était déjà prête avec un savoureux petit-déjeuner.

\- « J'espère que vous apprécierez le café, jeune maître », déclara une femme souriante, qui plaça des roses dans un vase pour décorer la table.

\- « Merci, ça a l'air délicieux, Pomona ».

Harry, dans sa vie conjugale, avait maintenant trois dames aimantes comme dames de compagnie: Minerva McGonagall, qui l'avait accompagné depuis le berceau et ne pouvait évidemment pas le laisser seul dans ce moment difficile; Poppy Pomfrey, une connaisseuse habile en pommades médicinales et en techniques qui l'avaient toujours aidé après ses rencontres avec Draco; et Pomona, une femme souriante qui aimait tout type de fleur ou de végétation. Elles étaient sa véritable compagnie dans ce tortionnaire de pierre que le château représentait dans sa vie.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le château de Malfoy, le deuxième plus grand dans tout le royaume après le palais de la famille royale, était beau. Il s'agissait d'une structure forgée dans le luxe et la puissance. Les appartements privés de Lucius et Narcissa, ainsi que ceux de Draco et Harry comprenaient une salle de bains avec une grande baignoire en marbre, dans laquelle les serviteurs versaient des cruches d'eau bouillante avant tous les bains et une salle à manger décorée avec un lustre en porcelaine de Meissen.

Le château avait encore des dizaines de petites chambres et antichambres, une immense bibliothèque et la salle des Beaux-Arts, qui devait son nom à des centaines de magnifiques œuvres d'art. Dans le couloir de Draco et les quartiers Harry, se trouvaient encore deux chambres identiques destinées aux futurs héritiers que le couple devait avoir, puis la Maison d'arrêt et au-dessous, la salle du Conseil où Lucius tenait ses réunions importantes avec les nobles invités au palais. Enfin, les appartements privés ouvraient sur la Galerie des Miroirs, qui ouvrait elle-même sur l'imposante salle des Festivals, où le mariage avait eu lieu.

Et même avec tous ces magnifiques environs, les endroits les plus fréquentés de Harry étaient la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco - malheureusement -, la bibliothèque, le Palais des Beaux-Arts et le jardin. Après près d'un mois, sa routine était de se lever après le départ de Draco, profiter d'un petit-déjeuner copieux avec des fruits, du pains, des gâteaux, du fromages et des confitures - moins de confiture de noisette : depuis quelques jours ne pouvait pas supporter l'odeur de cette confiture -, prendre beaucoup de bain avec des sels, sculpter, puis aller à la bibliothèque pour oublier le monde, plongé dans un bon livre, déjeuner à la salle de banquet avec sa belle-famille - où il appréciait l'œil constamment critique de Narcissa, qui trouvait toujours un nouveau commentaire méchant pour vous embêter, la froideur de Lucius, qui réussissait souvent à être pire que la duchesse, et bien sûr, la présence insupportable de Draco.

Heureusement, la famille Malfoy était très occupée. Narcissa était toujours concentrée sur ses nombreuses crèmes et sels qu'elle préparait elle-même, sur ses coutures, et sur tout ce qui la concernait; Lucius, quant à lui, était toujours soucieux de contrôler les villages de leur domaine et d'assurer de bonnes finances en exploitant ses serviteurs. Il avait enseigné à Draco ce travail important afin qu'il suive la même philosophie quand il serait le duc vénérable de Serpentard, ce qui exigeait la présence constante du jeune Malfoy dans les affaires importantes du patriarche. Cependant, après un dîner aussi agréable que l'avait été le déjeuner, les corvées n'existaient plus et ils allaient dans leur chambre. C'était le pire moment de la journée pour Harry.

Mais il ne s'abandonnait pas à cette vie misérable. Non, il tempêtait, mettait tous ses efforts pour contrer son mari et constamment essayer d'échapper à cet enfer connu sous le nom de château Malfoy. Même sans projet d'avenir, il cherchait à se débarrasser de ces murs de pierre, même si cette fuite l'amenait à être tué par une bête dans la forêt, cela serait mille fois mieux que de rester là. Harry se débattait jour et nuit.

_Mais chaque jour, à chaque combat, il perdait._

_Il n'était pas plus fort que Draco et le blond tenait à le montrer._

\- « Je voudrais juste que tout cela se termine, Tommy, est-ce trop demander? » murmura-t-il en caressant la fourrure noire du joli chat persan sur ses genoux. Il était arrivé au château il y a peu de temps et, contrairement à lui, il s'était habitué à cette vie.

Le chat, bien sûr, ne répondit pas. Il s'installa simplement et continua à ronronner en raison des agréables caresses. Et Harry sourit tristement : pour sa petite vie de Tommy, il lui demandait seulement un peu de lait, des friandises et un grand jardin.

\- « Je ne peux pas supporter de sentir son corps à côté du mien, de me réveiller avec son parfum imprégné sur ma peau. Même le son de sa voix me fait mal au ventre. Et que puis-je faire? Rien » Il soupira. « Mais je ne continuerai pas à vivre comme ça. Je préfère renoncer à la vie, plutôt que continuer dans ce tourment pour le reste de mes jours. »

Quand il remarqua les yeux dorés du chat fixés sur les siens, Harry fit un petit sourire.

\- « Oui, Tommy, je préfère mettre fin à ma vie » En mettant la main sur la poche de sa tunique, Harry sentit la forme de la bouteille qu'il portait, qu'il avait acheté la veille dans le village en affirmant au vendeur amical que sa chambre était remplie de souris.

_Il finirait sa vie sur ce mensonge._

_Cette nuit-là, au lieu de profiter de son corps, Malfoy pleurerait sur son cadavre._

\- « Harry ... »

En parlant du diable.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

\- « Euh ...» Il plissa les yeux. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ce ton avec moi. »

\- « Dis moi ce que tu me veux ou laisse-moi tranquille, Draco, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer. »

\- « On dirait que tu ne comprends toujours pas qui commande ici, ma chérie. »

Oh si, il avait très bien compris. Les disputes constantes, les agressions et les violations laissaient cette question très claire et marquée de rouge sur son corps. Cependant, il ne l'accepterait pas aussi facilement.

\- « Laisse-moi tranquille, Draco. »

Mais celui-ci serra les poings de haine et saisit le bras de Harry, le soulevant sans délicatesse du banc de marbre qui ornait le jardin, ce qui fit pousser un miaulement indigné au pauvre chat étendu dans l'herbe douce.

\- « Hey! » protesta Harry, essayant de se libérer.

\- « Que penses-tu faire? »

\- « Tais-toi et dégage! »

Sans aucune délicatesse et ignorant les protestations d'Harry, Draco le traîna dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et le jeta brutalement sur le lit. Le brun, le fixant furieusement, sentait la marque des doigts de Draco se dessiner une fois de plus sur sa peau.

\- « Alors tu es allé au village hier? » L'irritation était audible dans ses mots froids.

\- « Quel est le problème? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive, élevant légèrement la voix.« Narcissa est partie avec moi et Minerva et les autres servantes aussi. »

\- « Je te connais, Harry, je sais que tu planifies quelque chose. »

\- « Ne sois pas idiot. Oh, attends, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. »

Au même moment, il sentit le poids de la main de Draco frapper son visage. Le goût du sang, bien sûr, lui vint aux lèvres.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas me parler comme ça! »

\- « Et je m'en fous! Tu n'es rien qu'un garçon gâté qui ne peut pas sortir de l'ombre de son père! Tu n'es rien! Rien! »

Un coup de plus et Harry tomba sur le lit. Le blond se positionna alors sur lui pour le punir de la pire des manières, le prenant pour le sien. Mais Harry se retourna et commença à se débattre, à donner des coups de pied, à mordre, à crier. Alors suivirent au milieu des coups, les insultes et les cris.

Soudain, les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent et la pièce commença à tourner. Et ce n'était pas les agressions. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire, il s'effondra dans les bras d'un Draco effrayé, qui, paniqué, se demandait s'il avait tué son mari bien-aimé. Aimé, oui, follement, sadiquement et de manière malsaine, mais profondément aimé.

\- « Harry, s'il te plait, réveille-toi! S'il te plaît, mon amour, réveille-toi! » Il le secoua avec désespoir.

Mais le plus jeune ne se réveillait pas.

\- « Maman! McGonagall! ... Quelqu'un! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les occupants, suivis de Lucius, n'entrent dans la pièce. Minerva sentit son sang geler alors qu'elle fixait la scène, imaginant que le pédant Malfoy avait finalement réussi à tuer son garçon, et les larmes vinrent aussitôt.

\- « Appelez le médecin et le prêtre, » dit indifféremment Lucius.

Et quand Harry se réveilla, il se retrouva entouré de la famille Malfoy, de ses dames, du prêtre et d'un monsieur inconnu tenant un petit récipient en verre à côté de son visage. Quand il sentit cette odeur plus profondément, Harry courut dans la salle de bain et vomit sur les toilettes, puis quand il revint dans la pièce, l'étranger le regarda avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux, tout comme Minerva et Narcissa, qui connaissaient les symptômes

\- « Comment te sens-tu? » La voix inquiète de Draco résonna dans la pièce.

\- « Eh bien ... » murmura-t-il confus, « un peu malade, mais sinon ça va. »

\- « Depuis combien de temps vous sentez-vous malade, M. Malfoy ? »

\- « ... »

\- « M. Malfoy? »

\- « Oh, oui » soupira-t-il. Maintenant il était aussi "Mr. Malfoy"

\- « Depuis quelques jours. »

\- « Fatigue? »

\- « Oui, j'ai été trop fatigué ces derniers temps. »

\- « Trop de somnolence? »

\- « Ouais aussi. »

\- « Je vois ... » Avec un sourire, l'homme s'adressa à Draco.

\- « Toutes mes félicitations, M. Malfoy, il semble que votre premier héritier soit en route. »

Draco, bien sûr, était aussi sans voix. Un regard fier ornait le visage de Lucius, et un petit sourire non moins arrogant se dessinait sur les lèvres minces de Narcissa. Les compagnons de Harry, cependant, sourirent avec une joie sincère. Celui-ci, cependant, ne semblait pas encore assimiler l'idée.

\- « Un bébé? » murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible.

\- « Exactement. Félicitations, jeune Malfoy. »

Avec ces derniers mots, l'homme se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de Lucius et Narcissa, qui discutaient déjà avec le prêtre au sujet des préparatifs pour le baptême du futur Malfoy. Alors les trois compagnons d'Harry se retirèrent aussi de la pièce, recevant un regard significatif de Draco, qui souhaitait être seul avec son mari.

\- « Harry ... »

Il se figea en entendant son mari. Si Draco soupçonnait la même chose que lui, le bébé risquait de ne pas naître, mais il défendrait son enfant bec et ongles si nécessaire.

\- « ... Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? »

\- « Quoi? » demanda-t-il confus. Il attendait des insultes et des accusations, pas ça.

\- « Rappelez-vous que vous ne pouvez maintenant plus faire d'efforts » - malgré le ton froid, la préoccupation était authentique – « Reposez-vous, ces dames sont à votre service, alors n'hésitez entrez pas à leur demander quoi que ce soit : il y a un Malfoy de plus à l'intérieur de vous qui a besoin de tous les soins possibles. »

\- « Euh ... D'accord, vous pouvez partir. Je sais comment prendre soin de mon fils. »

\- « Notre fils », corrigea-t-il. Harry acquiesça rapidement.

Quand il ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant Harry se reposer à l'intérieur, Draco se permit d'abandonner son masque impénétrable d'indifférence pour faire face à la réalité. Le bébé grandissant à l'intérieur de Harry pourrait bien ne pas être un Malfoy, mais il ne voulait pas le croire, ne voulait pas croire que ce misérable avait touché celui qui était sien et l'avait laissé vivant. Non ... Harry était pur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur son lit, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Un Malfoy, oui, un Malfoy grandissait au sein de son bien-aimé, son premier-né et héritier.

_Et Harry, à ce moment, regarda la petite bouteille de poison, soupira et la versa dans l'évier. Une âme bénie grandissait en lui. Ça pouvait être utile pour se suicider, mais pas pour tuer, jamais._

_C'était son fils. Le sien et ... Eh bien, même s'il le soupçonnait, il ne le savait pas._

Mais dans neuf mois, il le découvrirait.

  *****  

Les neuf mois étaient passés trop vite pour Harry, puisque son cher mari avait décidé de le laisser seul à cause des risques de la première grossesse. En ce jour, un vendredi matin bien rempli, tandis que Draco faisait les cents pas dans le salon du château en compagnie de Narcissa et Lucius, assis et en sirotant un verre de liqueur, son soutien, Harry donna naissance au premier-né du clan Malfoy, aidé par ses dames expérimentées dans la compagnie et les autres serviteurs du palais.

_Les heures semblaient infinies._

Et quand McGonagall entra dans la pièce, l'invitant à rencontrer son fils, Draco courut immédiatement dans les appartements privés qu'il partageait avec Harry. Cependant, alors qu'il regardait son mari épuisé étreindre un petit être entouré d'une couverture de lin blanc, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas : Harry était trop pâle et son visage paniqué.

\- « S'il te plait ... s'il te plaît, ne lui fais rien, » murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffant de larmes et d'effroi.

En regardant l'enfant de près, Draco réalisa que ses soupçons étaient justifiés. Ce beau bébé, un mâle, selon McGonagall, la tête couverte de doux cheveux noirs, avait deux grands yeux rouge intense. Yeux qui, dans toute l'immensité des trois royaumes, n'appartenaient qu'à une seule famille : la famille Jedusor. En voyant l'expression de Harry, les choses devinrent encore plus claires et la haine commença à envahir le corps de Draco, qui sortit avec un air de profond mépris pour l'enfant et quitta la salle pour pouvoir penser à tête refroidie.

Immédiatement après, Minerva et les autres servantes entrèrent dans la pièce pour nettoyer le bébé et le laver afin qu'une jeune infirmière puisse l'allaiter. Quand Harry se retrouva seul, sans son petit bébé fragile, une immense panique commença à l'envahir, une panique qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, un Draco furieux franchit la porte de la pièce en criant.

\- « Ce bâtard sera donné aux vagabonds pour devenir un esclave! »

\- « NON! »

\- « Ou plutôt, » il sourit méchamment, « je le jetterai de la plus haute falaise du royaume! »

\- « Non! ... Non, s'il te plaît ... » - Toujours en convalescence, Harry se leva du lit et se jeta aux pieds de son mari – « S'il te plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi ... »

Et c'était exactement ce que Draco voulait entendre.

_Pensant froidement, le blond avait décidé d'accepter le petit bâtard comme un membre de la famille Malfoy pour assurer la soumission complète de Harry, et il aurait toujours une carte dans sa manche pour le faire chanter quand il le fallait. C'était génial. Cruel, mais brillant._

  *****   _  
_

Des mois plus tard, la vie de Harry au château de Malfoy était dans une routine d'humiliation et de soumission imposée. Sa seule joie était l'ange de cheveux noirs doux et les yeux rouge vif qui, s'il lui rappelait son bienaimé, était venu à être pénible à regarder ces beaux yeux au bout d'un moment, même si c'était avec un amour infini et avec dévouement que Harry prenait soin du garçon. C'était sa source de vie, son seul point d'ancrage pour ne pas succomber au désespoir. Donc Harry avait promis à son mari qu'il obéirait à tout pour garder son fils à ses côtés. Richard Elliot Malfoy pourrait alors être considéré comme un membre légitime cette famille, mais il avait seulement l'amour inconditionnel de Harry, l'indifférence Narcissa, la froideur de Lucius et la haine profonde et le mépris de Draco, qui ne regardait même pas le fils supposé.

\- « Tais-toi, mon amour, je suis là avec toi, » murmura Harry au berceau, dans lequel le beau bébé commençait à s'endormir au son de la douce voix de son père.

La chambre de Richard dans le couloir pour les héritiers, avait une décoration simple, mais belle: un lit confortable, deux chaises et des jouets fournis par Harry qui ornaient la salle dans des tons pastel.

\- « Harry ... »

Il soupira. Son mari venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et évidemment ce n'était pas pour lui donner de bonnes nouvelles, car il détestait être en présence du garçon.

\- « Quoi? » demanda-t-il à voix basse. Richard s'était mis à dormir.

\- « Mon père va faire une fête ce soir,» répondit-il sans changer de ton: «Soyez prêt dans une heure. »

\- « Mais je ne supporte pas ces fêtes. Je préfère rester ici avec Richard. »

\- « Je n'ai pas demandé ce que tu préfères ou pas. Soyez prêt dans une heure, compris? »

\- « Mais ... »

\- « Une de tes servantes peut s'occuper du petit bâtard, » dit-il avec mépris, « mais je te veux à mes côtés ce soir. »

\- « Bien, » soupira-t-il, « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plait. »

\- « C'est ce qu'il est, salaud, » répondit-il froidement, et il se retira de la pièce en claquant la porte.

A l'intérieur, Harry laissa des larmes silencieuses baigner son visage, écoutant le cri surpris de Richard.

  *****  

Un peu plus d'un an après la naissance du petit Rick, Harry se retrouva à nouveau enceint. Maintenant, la joie de Draco était sincère. Un vrai Malfoy était né. Il semblait apaiser toute la haine qu'il ressentait, car il se montrait toujours dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec Harry, portant un nouveau jouet ou une robe brillante, et faisant des plans pour l'avenir brillant de son fils. C'était comme si Richard n'existait pas. Seul Harry et ses compagnons prenaient soin du garçon et le remplissaient de tout l'amour et de toute l'affection dont le château manquait.

Henry Draco Malfoy VIII, en l'honneur du père de Lucius et grand-père de Draco, Henry Abraxas Malfoy VII, était né acclamé par toute la famille. Et quand Draco le regarda pour la première fois, fixant le paquet de cheveux blonds et les yeux gris endormis, il ne put pas retenir un sourire fier. Il était aussi un homme et l'héritier légitime de la famille.

\- « Bon travail, Harry, il a l'air en bonne santé, comme seul un Malfoy peut l'être. » Draco sourit, embelli, avec le fils qui venait de naître dans ses bras.

\- « Richard, où est-il? »

\- « McGonagall est avec le petit bâtard, ne t'inquiète pas. »

\- « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! » Il pleurait, mais sa voix était rauque, son corps faible. « J'ai besoin de le voir, Draco, s'il te plait. »

Avec un soupir résigné, le blond hocha la tête. Ce qui importait vraiment, c'était l'adorable petit Malfoy dans ses bras.

Et Harry regarda son mari et son fils quitter la pièce sans aucun poids sur le cœur : il savait qu'Henry serait pratiquement idolâtré par toute la famille. Son inquiétude était centrée sur Richard, qui ne pouvait compter que sur lui et ses servantes personnelles.

  *****  

\- « Tout est prêt, my Lord. »

\- « Bien. »

\- « Quant aux enfants, êtes-vous sûr ...? »

\- « Hommes, femmes, porteurs et enfants, je les veux tous morts! »

\- « Mais ... »

\- «Est-ce que tu remets mon ordre en question, Avery? »

\- « N-non, non monsieur. »

\- « Alors commençons le massacre, » il sourit méchamment. « Ces villages apprendront à ne pas contourner les impôts de Durmstrang. »

Pendant ce temps, Tom Jedusor avait laissé sa haine et son ambition le submerger. Il était connu de ses alliés sous le nom de Lord Voldemort et des villages et petits fiefs qui le redoutaient sous celui de « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Consommé par la haine de tout et de tout le monde, Tom avait lancé une série de massacres dans les villages et les royaumes voisins qui résistaient à la souveraineté de Durmstrang. C'était un lieu de terreur installé à la périphérie du royaume, qui n'incluait même pas Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons, mais qui les inquiétait énormément. Ce comportement, bien sûr, n'était qu'un moyen de surmonter sa perte et la haine qui le consumait à cause du mariage d'Harry.

_Il essayait de ne pas penser au jeune prince._

_Il passait chaque nuit avec un homme ou une femme différents._

_Il cherchait à occuper son esprit avec la domination de divers fiefs, avec le pouvoir, mais rien n'y faisait._

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas t'oublier, mon précieux ange aux yeux verts? » soupira-t-il, observant pendant quelques secondes la belle statue de Zeus et Ganymède, se serrant dans le jardin où il avait goûté les douces lèvres d'Harry pour la première fois.

Après avoir décimé un autre village qui n'avait pas accepté de payer les impôts au royaume, Tom retourna au palais pour rapporter ce qui était arrivé à Grindelwald. Le vieil homme, fatigué, laissait l'élève faire de son mieux pour assurer l'hégémonie de Durmstrang. Et Tom se rapprochait de plus en plus du roi solitaire, comme le fils qui n'avait jamais eu, et ainsi, planifiait le coup d'État qui usurperait la couronne.

\- « Tom, mon fils, tu es de retour tôt. »

\- « Votre Majesté », il s'inclina légèrement alors qu'il entrait dans la magnifique Galerie des Miroirs où le roi passait des heures et des heures. « Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Les autres villages de cette région n'oseront plus tromper le comptable du royaume. »

\- « Je suis heureux », murmura-t-il sans beaucoup de conviction. « Des survivants? »

\- « Aucun. L'armée s'est améliorée. »

\- « Grâce à votre commande, j'imagine. »

\- « Evidemment, mais je ne veux pas me vanter. »

Le roi laissa échapper un petit soupir.

\- « Les monarques de Poudlard sont inquiets ». Il le regarda avec attention. « Ils craignent que leurs frontières ne soient endommagées. »

\- « Les monarques de Poudlard ... » Il plissa les yeux. « Ces vautours, toujours inquiets pour leur nombril. »

\- « Tom, ne parle pas comme ça! »

\- « Mais c'est la vérité : ils ont donné leur propre fils comme un simple objet à un fou sans scrupules. »

\- « Oh ... je vois. »

\- « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Votre Majesté, je vais me préparer pour le dîner. »

Tom Riddle, maintenant connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, n'était même plus l'ombre de l'homme séduisant, briseur de cœurs et passionné qu'il avait été. Il était maintenant consumé par un ressentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier à cause du moment où les lèvres roses de son aimé avaient dit "oui, j'accepte" à l'homme haineux qui avait détruit sa vie.

  *****  

Au château Malfoy, pendant ce temps, deux enfants grandissaient différemment. Le petit Henry VIII, maintenant âgé de deux ans, jouissait de tous les privilèges possibles et imaginables que, selon Draco, seul un Malfoy pouvait avoir. Il fut choyé par Lucius, vénéré par Narcissa, et il suffisait d'un simple "ah" pour que le père aimant Draco arrange ce que voulait son fils. Harry aimait aussi le garçon, c'était son fils, mais il soupirait quand il voyait comment ses beaux-parents et son mari gâchaient son éducation et faisaient de lui un "mini-Draco" plein d'exigences. Harry compensait par l'éducation de Richard, qui, ignorant les Malfoy, ne comptait que sur l'attention inconditionnelle de Harry et de ses dames. Le beau brun aux yeux écarlates, âgée de trois ans, au grand bonheur de son père, était son plus précieux joyaux.

\- « Alors le jeune porteur Julian dit solennellement: "Oh Roméo, mon bien-aimé Roméo, abandonne ton père et renie ton nom et je ne serai plus un Capulet." »

Harry et Richard étaient dans la bibliothèque du château, et le premier, installé dans le confortable fauteuil en acajou, lisait son roman préféré au garçon, qui était assis sur le tapis et écoutait attentivement son père alors qu'il jouait avec des soldats. Le bruit des petits pas et des rires puérils interrompit cependant l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Un Henry grimaçant venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi de près par Narcissa.

Et Harry sourit en regardant son fils, qui même s'il ressemblait tellement à Draco, était magnifique.

\- « Il voulait te voir » » dit calmement la femme aristocratique, « mais tu ne lâcheras pas et tu ne quitteras même pas cette bibliothèque. »

\- « Merci de l'avoir amené, Narcissa. »

\- « Ma! »

Henry sourit victorieusement en ramassant quelques petits soldats de Richard.

\- « Grand-mère, mci! »

\- « Je l'ai vu, chéri, très bien ».

Harry, cependant, soupira et le regarda sérieusement.

\- « Henry, tu ne peux pas prendre les jouets de ton frère sans demander. »

\- « Mais ... Mais papa dit que je peux! Et que tout est à moi! »

\- « Non, ce n'est pas le cas, donne maintenant le jouet de ton frère ou assieds-toi pour jouer ensemble et ainsi vous partagerez les jouets . »

\- « Mais ... »

\- « Pourquoi, laissez le garçon jouer avec ce qu'il veut, Harry, c'est dans son droit légitime! »

\- « Il ne peut pas faire ça, Narcissa. »

Réalisant la tension dans son entourage, Richard sourit à son frère.

\- « Jouons ensemble, Henry. »

Et après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes, le plus jeune fit un grand sourire et s'assit à côté du frère qu'il aimait tant.

Narcissa regarda la scène avec un froncement de sourcils, mais Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux : chaque fois que ses deux fils étaient ensemble montrant qu'ils étaient amis, même s'ils étaient si différents, c'était comme si un poids énorme se retirait de son dos. Au moins, la nouvelle génération de Malfoy pourrait peut-être grandir avec un peu d'harmonie.

Un peu de joie comme ça, entendre le rire mélodieux de ses enfants, signifiait beaucoup pour quelqu'un dont le cœur était brisé.

\- « Je voulais juste le revoir ... » pensa-t-il avec un sourire triste, caressant distraitement le pendentif en forme de cœur caché sous sa robe, qui, contrairement à Tom, ne l'avait jamais quitté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications :
> 
> Le prénom Richard fait allusion au roi "Richard Cœur de Lion". Roi d'Angleterre et un des leaders de la Troisième Croisade qui était à son époque considéré comme un héros.
> 
> Le prénom Henry fait allusion au roi "Henry VIII". Le roi d'Angleterre qui a rompu avec l'Église catholique, s'est séparé de Catherine d'Aragon et a épousé Anne Boleyn, entre autres.
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Bonjour mes loulous!
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Si vous voulez la prochaine mise à jour, rapidement, laissez vos commentaires! - petits yeux brillants - ils me rendent très heureux!
> 
> Des commentaires, des critiques, des compliments ou des suggestions ... Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus!
> 
> Beaucoup de bisous Et à la prochaine!


End file.
